APH: Promises From The Past
by Hwarangwai
Summary: I'm not good in summaries, all I could say is that this Story is The Reader is paired with Antonio...so it's Antonio x Reader, Ludwig x Feli, Gilbert x Lovi, Arthur and Me...If you're a Yaoi fan you are welcome to read...others...well, you are welcome to try, who knows I could Enter your OC Here...Just give this one a Try...Okay?
1. Chapter 1

**APH: Promises From The Past **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Hetalia Okay only my OC? They belong to Hidekaz Himaruya!**

**A/N: This is my first time doing Hetalia so be nice. **

**NOTE: This is AU. Every character I like, You like and we like are here or so. **

**WARNING: Light Yaoi Okay…**

**Author: I can Enter your OC if you be good…**

**Summary: **School Life had all its ups and downs, and sometimes full of wonders of love and drama, school life had full of stories of people you see every day, enter Angelo (me) a once young King in the Past who experienced to love and loss enters Hetalia Academy, will I be able to find love again or history would repeat the loss I once experienced? You are my older best friend whom who always stay at my side, you were always been there for me, in fact we're cousins by our Father's side, we had the same past so we understood each other.

**Pairings:**

**Ludwig Beilschmidt x Feliciano Vargas**

**Gilbert Beilschmidt x Lovino Vargas**

**Arthur Kirkland x Angelo (ME) Vargas**

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo x (F/N) (L/N) You (**You Lucky Bastard! I want Tonio! But since I'm a good girl he's all yours…for now.**)**

**~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~**

**Legends:**

**(F/N): **First Name

**(L/N): **Last Name

**(E/C): **Eye Color

**(H/L): **Hair Length

**(H/C): **Hair Color

**~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~**

**CHAPTER 1: Until Our Path **

**Cross Again **

"You don't remember me but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
but who can decide what they dream?  
and dream I do...**"**

**Evanescence – Taking Over Me**

**[-300 YEARS AGO-]**

A knock on the door caused me to jump unexpectedly.

"C-come in." I called behind the screen, hearing the door creak open, and muffled footsteps to walk on the carpeted floor. The princess peaked my head out and saw the man I'd been longing to see. Arthur looked around the room in confusion, obviously not aware that I was behind the screen. He wore his normal pirate clothes, a brand new red and gold overcoat, and a belt carrying at least three different weapons. His hair was messy, and his emerald eyes looked well rested.

"Arthur?" I stepped out into his view, walking slowly at first, as if I was unsure if this was a dream or reality. Within the next moment, I'd run into his arms, and buried my face in his chest.

"I thought I lost you." I whispered, absorbing his warmth and smell. The captain stroked my hair, so gently and cautiously that the princess instantly knew something was wrong.

"I'm alright now, love. Thanks to you, that is." He chuckled, letting my go. I watched as his eyes scanned my bedroom and all it's pricey furniture.

"Can you imagine…...this is where it all began." Arthur whispered, neither to himself nor to anyone else. I didn't say anything, but I silently agreed with him. The Brit sighed sadly.

"I guess it's only suitable that this is where it all ends, as well." I looked up with wide worried eyes.

"What?...No." I whispered to myself, while soaking in what he meant.

"I'm sorry, prince. But I have to go." Arthur said again, turning around to leave. I grabbed his hand gently, causing him to stop. I could tell that he was hurting.

"After all we've been through together, you're just going to leave me in this dungeon? Did I do something wrong?" I asked, on the verge of tears. The captain wouldn't even look at her, he just snapped his hand away and walked out the door. I followed.

"This is because I killed my step mother isn't it. Because I killed (bitch name)? Well I'm sorry, I know you loved my-" I was interrupted by Arthur shoving me against the wall and trapping me with both hand on either side of my head.

"You have no idea, do you?" He snarled, "I heard what you said to her. That whenever I looked at you, I saw (bitch name)? Bullshit. The only person I ever saw was you. It was only you, and it will always be you. There used to be no one in this world that realized what real freedom was, what it felt like, except for me. But then you come along, and you understood me as if we were together for hundreds of years. You left me breathless then, and you leave me breathless now." I stared at the captain wide-eyed, absorbing his words.

"Th-then why-?"

"Because, as much as I want to carry you back on that boat and travel the world with you always by me, you're needed here. This country needs to be healed, and my selfishness can't interfere with your duty. I'm sorry." Arthur whispered, swiftly moving away and storming down the stairs and out the front door. I stared at the emptiness in front of my, tears beginning to rush down my face. He just told me that he loved me, and then left.

"No…" I whispered, shaking my head back into reality and running right after him. I watched from the front door as Arthur walked past the confused guards and told them something that I couldn't make out.

"Arthur, wait!" I called, running towards the gate, only to be stopped by my own two soldiers.

"You said that I was too afraid to taste freedom! You told me that I could always break away from my duty if I just tried hard enough!" I called angrily to him, causing the captain to stop, fist clenched so tight.

"I lied." Was all he managed to say before continuing to walk to the docks. I struggled a little more, until glaring at the two guards.

"Men, as your future queen, I order you to let me past!" I demanded. They looked at each other and one of them spoke.

"I'm sorry your highness, but the military general ordered us to keep you in the castle until the ship departs." The man gestured towards Arthur's disappearing figure.

"What? No! He's not the military general, he's a-" Pirate, I thought, realizing that saying that out loud would only get the crew hanged. I thought up another plan quickly and sighed, pretending to have given up.

"Fine, back to your posts." I ordered, and they automatically bowed, giving my time to sprint past the gates and after Arthur, who seemed to have gotten farther than I expected. I constantly cursed the Robes, since running down hill in an oversized dress was an immediate one way ticket to tripping. I finally had enough, grabbed a commoners sword and cut of half of the skirt so that it came up to my knees. With that I kept running until I got to the docks, find that the Pride had begun to float away.

"Arthur, please! Come back!" I called. The now small figure of the Captain turned to look at my in surprise. I begged him to come back until my voice was hoarse, but after a moment or two, he simply whipped around and walked away from the railing. I fell to my knees and wept in my hands, as the ship disappeared behind the horizon line.

"I love you, Arthur. I love you..."

You stood behind me with sorrow in your eyes, you knew how much I had Loved Arthur…but he left me…

**PRESENT YEAR**

Ruby Red eyes opened as the first ray of light hits the sky from the distant seas, Closing my eyes as I focused on the sound of the oceans soft currents beating against the shores, My younger brothers and my close friend are still asleep and Elizabeta is preparing breakfast in the Kitchen. No matter what I do, the sea kept on calling me.

"Ztill zhinking about zhe Ocean?" Ludwig asked as he stood beside the me the Former Italian King.

Ludwig Beilschmidt Feliciano's German friend, youngest Grandson of Adalbert and also even in denial that he loves Feli…he had been visiting the Vargas household after being an Ally to the Younger Vargas. I trusted this German strongly.

"It's the place where I was born…is Feli still asleep?" I asked.

"Ja…such a heavy sleeper." Ludwig sighed.

"Did he crawl on your bed again?" I asked knowingly and chuckled when the German blushed at my statement. "It's fine…he even does that to me whenever I visit home after a very long voyage in the sea."

Ludwig and Feli were his source of amusement these days as well as Ex-Pirate Antonio and Lovi, they were an endless source of entertainment. Then you came…

"Are you thinking of voyaging the seas again?" You asked it was clear in your tone that you don't want me to go.

"(F/N), I already told you, I already gave up Piracy, I already left Father Sea to live here in Mother Land with You and my Siblings." I sighed. "I even give up being a King and I'm fine here as a Commoner and besides…I have my Freedom just the way I liked it, with Grandpa's Fortune in my hand, we will all live just fine."

You are about to say something when Elizabeta came…

"Boys! Breakfast is Ready! Hurry up or you'll be late for school!" She called out.

Elizabeta was one of the Teachers in the World Academy and she with Roderich are living with us since they had no other places to go. They were acting like our Parents.

**Some Years Ago**

You are looking at the Head of the World Academy like she had grown two heads and looked at me as I stayed patient.

"I know how much capable you are on taking good care of your Family, but you're still young and had education and future to caught up." Mr. Himaruya called out.

"Now, wait just a second, you just can't pick up some people we barely knew! We don't know if we could even trust them!" You argued.

Mister Himaruya sighed and looked at you…

"Is there any Relatives you might know?" He asked.

There is none actually, we've been dealing things on our own and lived a happy and content life, I had a Part Time Job to keep up the Finance at a Good Rate even though there is enough money to keep us alive in any Future that might come, we live in a Huge Mansion with few needed Servants and Maids, we are one of the Rich Nobles in Hetalia City…

Your silence made Mr. Himaruya thought we had no Relatives (Truthfully and Painfully) we don't have any Relatives left…there is only…Us…

"We don't have any Relatives left, all of them are gone…there is only…us here…" I answered with a straight face.

But of course you knew what I felt, but stayed quiet about it.

"Well then, Miss Hedervary and Mister Edelstein, will fill in…seeing that you children needed the Love of a Mother and Father." Mr. Himaruya smiled ignoring my ticked off looks.

You know I dislike Replacement, especially a Family.

"You know Angelo dislike replacement Parents right?" You asked Icily.

"I know that…" Mr. Himaruya stated and looked at me. "You can't do things alone you know, sometimes you need help from the others, I hope you understand this. The other Nobles were concerned of your situation."

I glared at him, showing I'm not pleased at all.

"The Vargas Noble House is a free willed Noble House and we liked our Freedom and no other Nobles will take it away from us, Remember that I still am a Sorcerer and Sorcery still runs in my veins." I warned.

"I know, Nobody is forcing you to abide any Laws from the other Noble Houses." Mr. Himaruya stated.

"Those Nobles you have mentioned, they are only mentioning that they are concern of my situation as a Single Guardian of three young adults, because in truth…they are just trying to win my Favor and once gained my Favor they will try to win my hand and Marry Me Off…I know all the Signs, they want either to Win Me Over or My Treasures." I stated.

"That's why I choose Miss Hedervary and Mister Edelstein to be your New Guardians, they have good intentions and would not betray your trust." Mr. Himaruya said, sighing since he's slowly losing ammunitions of explanations.

I pondered it over when…

"Veeeee~! Loviiii~!"

_CRASH! THUMP! THUD!_

"CHIGIIII~!"

I jumped from my sit and ran to the kitchen with you close at my high heels (Don't ask me why, because I like my boots heels high.). Once in the Kitchen, I face palm at the mess and some Maids scurrying around to clean the mess, whenever Feli and Lovi cooks the Kitchen were always a Disaster Zone…but this time I think they broke few plates and any breakable Kitchen Utensils.

"WHAT THE HEEELL! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY KITCHEN!?" I yelled in shock I didn't care if I sounded like a Housewife for the moment.

"Vee~! We're sorry brother." Feli apologized.

"We only tried to make something to cheer you up." Lovi added.

"You look so tired and gloomy yesterday we only want to cheer you up. Ve~!" Feli added.

And the two young adult Brunettes sat on the floor, I groaned in exasperation and ran my hand on my hair and dragged my hand on my face and sighed. I had no problem setting the two brunettes lose on the kitchen, but there is also a reason why I don't want them lose on the kitchen and the reason is right in front of me…the kitchen was a disaster and it will take me hours of cleaning this one.

"Oooh! Feliciano, Lovino…" I groaned in despair.

The two cringed at the sound of their names…

"I know you want to cheer me up and I'm glad you had tried, but please…the kitchen is off limits, look at what happened it's ruined." I sighed massaging my temple.

"We're sorry…" Both Lovi and Feli muttered apologetically.

"It's fine…go clean yourselves and dinner will be prepared soon enough." I sighed.

We returned to the Living Room letting the Maids do their things, I sat back to my chair and leaned at the Backrest.

"Do you consider now?" Mr. Himaruya asked.

"One Week…I give them a week to prove themselves for Lovi and Feli…if they failed, I want them out of my sight." I muttered…

And discussions went on that night.

**Present Time**

Both Roderich and Elizabeta did proved themselves within the 5th day, Feli was the first one to trust then Lovino followed…and so on…and Now they are heading to school, I was on my Third Year, You're in the Second while Feli and Lovi are First Years.

As we got our Behinds (Other Term for Ass) to the school building, We had become quite popular over the years. We were always smart. But Roderich pushed the two of us to be athletic as well. And with my intense Ruby Red Eyes and your (E/C) eyes and my groomed auburn hair and your messy (H/C), good looks have always been natural for us. That plus our overabundance of charisma, we are what all the girls-and even some of the guys-want. Though I pay more attention on our Family than Relationship, you know the reason why but did not Voice it out.

"See you boys later!" Miss Elizabeta chimed as she and Roderich headed for their office.

Feli and Lovi already went with their friends Alfred and Matthew, I was walking with you since the Third Years are in the Third Floor of the Building, you're in the Second Floor. Soon Berwald joined us since he was my classmate, half way to the second floor a Familiar Blond Hair and Sparkling Green Eyes meet my Ruby Red ones, I know who it was immediately.

_**To Be Continued**_

_**Please Review**_


	2. Chapter 2

**APH: Promises From The Past **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Hetalia Okay only my OC? They belong to Hidekaz Himaruya!**

**~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~**

**CHAPTER 2: My Feelings For You **

**Will Never Be The Same**

"Bury all the memories  
Cover them with dirt  
Where's the love we once had  
Our destiny's unsure  
Why can't you see what we had  
Let the fire burn the ice  
Where's the love we once had  
Is it all a lie?**"**

**Within Temptation – Fire and Ice**

"(F/N) you can go to your class room, Berwald let's go." I said icily

Berwald nodded and followed me, you went to your classroom and half way to the door you entered with Tino, however Berwald and I are heading to our classroom.

"Angelo…wait!" Arthur called out.

Berwald looked down on me, but I continued on heading to our classroom. I continued to ignore the call.

"You are not going to answer him?" Berwald asked curious of my action.

"No…I just want him to go away." I answered back bitterly. "Just…make him go away."

Berwald had been a friend of ours since the day he and Tino came to settle in Hetalia City, they are Nobles of Course, They are our neighbouring Nobles, Berwald must have noticed the pain in my tone since he turned and talked to Arthur as I continue to head on my First Subject. Berwald often do that whenever someone tries to bother us.

**~TIME SKIP WITH TINKER BELL~**

By the end of the uneventful day, except for avoiding Arthur…school was fine, Elizabeta went home to prepare dinner, while Roderich was playing piano to relax himself, You, Feli and Lovi are doing your Homework. I put my bag on the couch and went for the fridge to get some drinks. She must have noticed my odd look and stated.

"Did you encounter Arthur again?" Elizabeta asked.

I grunted…she sighed and sat beside me.

"Dear, I know you had a hard time with him…" She began.

I grit my teeth, you happened to be just by the stairs and saw my expression.

"Hard time? Hard Time? Of course I had a hard time! That is after he left me…!" I cried…I remember it too well.

You knew right away this would happen, you always know it would if the Topic is about Arthur, Roderich, Feli and Lovi was behind you soon after they heard a gist of my cry.

"I tried to get over him but I never really got over Arthur leaving me in my personal jail cell. In fact I'd weep almost every single day on that time when I was alone, hoping and praying that my beloved would come back. I searched for long years straight (A/N: Yeah we lived that long deal with it), with no luck, finally concluding that the pirate must have been killed, along with Alfred and the others. The thought haunted me for many years to come, but eventually I'd forced myself to move on. So here I am! And I had the very right to avoid him! He's Dead…Dead in my life…" I sobbed it really hurts so bad.

Elizabeta hugged me tight and whispered some soothing words…what I had said was all true…and I will never take it back.

**~TIME SKIP WITH LUNA THE PONY~**

I was sitting at my balcony watching the stars in the night sky, the night was beautiful yet lonely…I hummed a song, the song that Grandpa Roma sung when I couldn't sleep.

Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby  
Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay  
And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow  
Bless you with love for the road that you go

May you sail far to the far fields of fortune  
With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet  
And may you need never to banish misfortune  
May you find kindness in all that you meet

_[Chorus:]_  
May there always be angels to watch over you  
To guide you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay

May you bring love and may you bring happiness  
Be loved in return to the end of your days  
Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you  
I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay

_[Chorus]_

Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay...

The soft wind blow, gently caressing my now sleeping figure, you soon entered my room and didn't see me in my bed, you ventured further and found me into my balcony fast asleep, you sighed and picked me up, you had no problems on picking me up, you noticed a shadow down running across the Garden, but choose to ignore it and deposited me on my bed.

"Goodnight, Angelo." You whispered and left the room.

Turning to walk out of my room, Antonio stood there leaning against the doorway, he came along to help you with yours, Feli and Lovi's Homework. A small smile on his face as he allowed you to pass through my doorway to close my door, cutting off the dimly lit room from the blinding light of the hallway... "Ah, you really love your friend don't you (F/N)?" nodding your head yes you replied. "Yeah...after his parents passed away in the accident I've tried my hardest to watch out for Angelo and his brothers as he did to me. Though...I think I'm failing as a friend..."

Antonio looked at you, confusion on his face as he asked. "What makes you think that (F/N)?" rolling your eyes you replied. "I'm not able to be there for the things he's able to do at school, I couldn't even make it for Open House to meet you again and talk to you about how Angelo's doing. And...when he want me to play a game with him I'm usually wiped out from school work to play with him...or to pay attention to him. Yes...were not related but best friends who look out for each other...but it feels as if were just two strangers living in the same house..."

Leaning against the wall, hand covering your eyes Antonio stood there, running a hand through his hair he placed his arms on either side of the wall, trapping you in the cage created by his arms. "(F/N)...Angelo only talks about you, he draws pictures of you receiving your major. That guy is only ever thinking about how he can help _you_. After all...he says that he doesn't remember yours or his parents that well, he only knows you. He only has you he's told me that if anyone were to try and take you away from him, may it be the Devil or God himself he said he wouldn't let you go."

Leaning closer towards your face, Antonio whispered. "And I told him...that I would fight alongside him to keep you here." moving your hands away from your face, your face mere inches away from Antonio's as you stuttered. "M-Mr. Antonio! You shouldn't say you'll join my brother in a fight with the Devil or God! What kind of message was sent to him?! Waaah! I've messed up Angelo!" Antonio reached for your chin, cupping it in his hand as he said. "(F/N)..."

"W-what?"

"I don't want you to call me 'Mr. Carriedo' or 'Mr. Antonio'..." staring into Antonio's emerald green eyes as he leaned in closer to you, placing his lips against yours he pulled away. A smile on his face as he pulled you into a hug as he said. "I want you to just call me Antonio~" blushing you looked up at Antonio and mumbled. "S-stupid! Why did you just kiss me?! Why would I call you Antonio?!"

"Because you like me." slightly taken aback by his words you mumbled. "What? H-how do you know that?" scratching the bridge of his nose, you sighed, running a hand through your hair as you mumbled. "Angelo right?" nodding his head yes, Antonio pulled you into another hug, placing a kiss on your forehead he chuckled as you squeak.

Once you two are back in your room, Antonio sat at the couch as you sat on your beanbag and holding a teddy.

"He still ignores Arthur is he?" Antonio asked.

"Yeah…poor guy, though he had the right to do so…he left Angelo all alone." You sighed sadly.

"What else do you know?" Antonio asked sitting beside you.

"Well… Angelo tried to get over him but he never really got over Arthur leaving him in his personal jail cell. In fact he'd weep almost every single day on that time when he was alone, hoping and praying that his beloved would come back. He searched for long years straight, with no luck, finally concluding that the pirate must have been killed, along with Alfred and the others. The thought haunted him for many years to come, but eventually he'd forced himself to move on…no matter how he hides it, for me his pain is really clear…no matter how hard it was for me it's really too hard for him, seeing those fake smiles and false happiness…it's killing me…what I wanted to see is that same smile I saw when I first met him…I just want Angelo back to the way he was." You sobbed.

Antonio put a hand on your shoulder as he tries to comfort you.

"Love always finds its way, like you and I. you hated me at first when we met again, but now…look at us. I know Angelo could find it in his heart to forgive Arthur one day." Antonio whispered to your ear.

"I hope you're right, Antonio. I hope you're right." You murmured and leaned to your Soon-To-Be-Boyfriend…

**The Next Day**

I closed my locker after I got my Calculus Textbook…

"Hola! Angelo…you ready for the Calculus Test?" Antonio asked cheerfully.

"Si…I am…are you?" I asked.

"Eh…not really, I haven't study last night…" Antonio grinned.

I gave him a look that clearly said 'You and (F/N) did something behind my back last night did you?' kind of look.

"Ah! No…No! It's not what you're thinking." Antonio babbled.

Then there's Arthur at the stairs waiting, Antonio swore the temperature went cold.

"Ange, could we talk?" Arthur called out.

"Save it…I'm not interested." I answered coldly and enough for everyone to hear.

"Look…just for a minute?" Arthur asked.

"No…" I answered icily.

Everyone in the Hallway stopped and watched. Arthur sighed and combed his blond locks with his hand.

"Ange, I know you're mad at me for leaving you…but please…can we just talk it over?" He asked.

"I still had a class Mister Kirkland and I don't want to be late, whatever you wanted to talk about, I refused to hear it, Goodbye." I said coldly and left, meeting with Berwald at the top stairs

During the Test Angelo managed to answer all questions with little effort **(A/N: My Brain was nearly fried when I had my Calculus.) **all I did was wait for the bell ring for the next class and since it's English and the Teacher isn't around I had free time.

BRIIIIIIINNNGG!

That was the bell, I gathered up my things and passed my paper…I went to my locker take my Physics Textbook since I had only an hour of free time and check out some clubs…Well there's some interesting Clubs:

Sports Club = Basketball, Football, Soccer, Tennis, Tracking Field

Science Club

Math Club

Art Club

HomeEcon Club

Music Club

Book Lover's Club and…

…Yaoi Fan Club?

I looked at the last club name and gave a 'WTF!' Look at it…

'_Why would they put a Yaoi Fan Club? They must be crazy…and what the Hell is a Yaoi?' _I thought incredulously… (A/N: Yeah! that was my reaction when I first heard of a Yaoi! XD…)

I shrugged it off and headed to the Sport's Club and had an Application Form for Soccer Club with it…

"You're going to join the Soccer Club?" Berwald Asked.

"Yeah…what club did you join?" I asked rather curiously.

"Book Lover's Club…" Berwald answered.

"Figures…" I muttered…I had these odd feelings that Berwald and I had been watched. "Ber, do you had a feeling that we've been watched?"

He nodded…I don't know who it was, it's after were not too good…Tino's Boyfriend and I were just passing by the Garden I swore I saw a flash somewhere in the corner and a shadow running.

"I swear if these people won't stop stalking I'll cut their balls off!" I growled angrily.

Well that did the trick…nobody stalked for a little while until the end of the physics Class.

**~TIME SKIP WITH FLYING CHOCOLATE BUNNY~**

After the Class for the day I went to my Locker with Berwald to get all my books for the Next Quiz for tomorrow, I don't know why but the other students in the hallways was giggling and snickering in our way, I looked at Berwald in confusion which he answered with a shrug, that is until Tino ran in our way and grabbed my hand.

"Tino! What the hell!?" I cried in surprise.

"You gotta see this!" He stated as he drags me down to the Lobby.

Once there he dragged me towards the Bulletin Board and pointed at the pictures, other students gathered in the board, some girls giggled and some boys snickered. My eyes widened as there in the board, not only the Pictures of Antonio and (F/N) studying in the Library, but there's Ludwig and Feli eating together in the Canteen, there's Gilbert and Lovi sitting under the tree, finally there's Berwald and My Picture we were walking in the Garden side by side and there are comments too.

Antonio x (F/N) = Wonder if they are really studying together, looks like Antonio is trying to make (F/N) blush.

Ludwig x Feliciano = Aren't they the cutest couple? Looks like Ludwig is really shy under that stoic exterior of his.

Gilbert x Lovino = When will they kiss under the tree?

Berwald x Angelo = The Ice Prince is walking with the Scary Prince, wonder when did they start going out with each other? Is Berwald dumping poor Tino already?

I felt embarrassment and anger building up, who the hell would post this crap?! Could it be that Club? (Yaoi Fan Club)…

"Who post this Pictures Tino?" I asked calmly but my aura said otherwise.

Tino never wanted to lie, so he should tell the truth or else he'll be facing a Noble Wizard's Wrath.

"T-The Yaoi Fan Club…"

"So they're the culprit, they should think otherwise of taking photos of me and my Family…" I said darkly and set the Board on Fire causing everyone to run away. "By the End of this week, I'll have this Club Banned."

And I walk away giving the others the most deadly glare I could muster. I swear I could hear cries and pleas to not Ban the Yaoi Fan Club. I turned to that certain group and to my Surprise Kiku was one of them.

"You should have think otherwise of taking those Pictures…do not cross my temper or you'll pay the price, My Decision stands, Yaoi Fan Club will be banned." I said coldly and stormed out.

Once I got home I flopped on the couch and fished out my phone and starts dialing and put the phone on my ear.

"Head Master…I advise you ban a Certain Club for me within the end of this week, don't fail me." I said icily over the phone and dropped it on the table and start my Homework.

Later Elizabeta came with a tray of snack.

"I heard the whole ordeal, dear…must you ban that club? You know there are some students like…you know…" She asked.

"It's their fault for crossing my Privacy or rather other's private moment, I for one liked my Privacy very much that I want to marry it." I said as I take a bite of the cookie while scrawling some Formula on the Problem in the paper.

You came in chuckling while Holding your English Homework and your Friend Lady Lili is with you, she's Lord Vash Zwingli's little sister.

"You'll Marry your Privacy? That's new…" You chuckled as you sat across me and Lili sat beside you.

I grunt in answer…

"Come on, we all know it's a Big Misunderstanding. We know you and Berwald were just friends and you don't want to ruin Tino's and Berwald's Relationship." You chuckled.

Antonio, Ludwig, Gilbert, Francis, Feli and Lovi came in, Feli like he usually does dived in my direction and gave me a bone crushing hug and he'll never let go anytime soon.

"Hello to you too Feli…" I wheezed as I dropped my pencil.

Lovion just nodded and I nod in return. The Bad Touch Trio and Ludwig sat down on the floor and did their homework too.

"Kesesese~! Ve heard vhat you did…" Gilbert laughed.

"Ohonhonhon~! Why did you burn zhe board? Did it do something wrong with you mon ami?" Francis asked.

"And you banned the Yaoi Fan Club?" Antonio asked.

"It's their fault for putting their nose to someone else's privacy…" I grunted as I close my Homework Book and sat straight.

"Are you getting jealous because the Yaoi Fan Club is going to take your Dearly Beloved Privacy away from you before you marry it?" You teased.

I glare at you and you laughed your pants off…Lovino choked on the cookie he was eating, Feli was confused.

"You're going to Marry your Privacy?" Ludwig pointed which sent Antonio, Francis and Gilbert into a laughing mess.

I glared at you…

"You'll be sleeping with your eyes open tonight…" I threatened and went to my room.

As I placed my book on the table and lay down on my bed and have a little nap. Dinner will be in three hours, it won't hurt if I'll have a little nap…

_**To Be Continued**_

_**Please Review**_


	3. Chapter 3

**APH: Promises From The Past **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Hetalia Okay only my OC? They belong to Hidekaz Himaruya!**

**~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~**

**CHAPTER 2: Since You Left There's**

**A Deep Hole **

**In My Heart That **

**Nothing Can Fill**

"Where has my heart gone  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
Oh I... I want to go back to  
Believing in everything

I still remember.**"**

**Evanescence = Field of Innocence**

**[-DREAM-]**

I threw open the curtains to be greeted by the brightest flash of lightning and furious rain pounding on the glass, beckoning me to come outside. I looked down at myself. Wearing nothing but a sleeveless, short, cream, satin sleeping robes. My Auburn hair fell lazily to the small of my shoulder and my narrow ruby red eyes were almost hidden by my long laIs. I was pretty skinny and pale because I was rarely allowed outside the castle walls and I was starved since the king died, leaving me in the hands of my asshole stepmother/queen. At least Feli, Lovi and (F/N) are in safe places in my Friends' Homelands.

'No one will be awake at this time of night, I'll just step out on the balcony for a few minutes.' I thought, and let the double doors fly open. The curtains blew back furiously and the wind howled. I ran out and let the rain soak my clothes, my hair, grip to my lashes. I laughed with joy, was this what it was like to be free? Exhilarating? Shocking? God, how I wished my whole life felt like this.

Just then, I heard a bit of yelling at the castle gates. Three men with guns and lamps, stood outside cursing and calling a name that I couldn't hear. They didn't seem to notice me in the dark and in the next moment, they left. 'That's strange, maybe they were here to kill the queen. Ugh, you're luck isn't that good, I get over it.' I sighed and walked back in my room, closing the doors behind me.

"Are they gone?" A soothing voice behind me said. It scared me half to death, and I almost let out a scream, but a hand gently covered my mouth. I found myself staring into the most brilliant emerald eyes, covered slightly by wet blonde hair. The man, as old as me, was extremely handsome, wearing black pants, and a loose white shirt, both soaked to the bone. I saw that the front of his shirt that covered his chest was all red and bloody. His breath was shaky and he was obviously hurting.

"I mean you no harm, I swear it." He whispered and after I didn't respond, he slowly removed his hand. I stared at him wide-eyed, but stayed silent.

"They're gone. Are you hurt?" I gestured to his bloody shirt and he looked down as if he didn't notice at first. A look of pain shot through his eyes and he collapsed to the floor with a groan.

"Oh my god! Here put your arm over my shoulder." I helped him to my bed, and took off his shirt. There was a huge gash going across his perfect muscles, blood still pouring out like an endless fountain. I covered my mouth in shock, and ran to get a bucket of water, washcloths, and my sewing kit. Cold sweat and rain water dripped from his blonde hair onto her pillow. His eyes were shut tight, enduring the pain. I ran back with the supplies and put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"I'm going to sew the wound closed, alright? That's the only way the bleeding will stop." The man's eyes opened, and looked at me, and then closed again. 'I'll take that as a go 'head.' I thought to myself and got to work. He winced occasionally, but that was it. I had to hand it to myself, my stitching wasn't half bad. I dunked the washcloth in the bucket of water and wiped away the blood. The wound was tender, but at least the bleeding stopped.  
I put away the supplies and looked back at the strange man in my bed. His breathing was still heavy and he was sweating. I placed my hand gently on his forehead, he was abnormally hot.

The wound must have been infected before I tended to it. I sighed and brushed the man's wet hair from his face.

"You're burning up. I think you've got a fever." I whispered and wiped a cool cloth on his forehead. He nodded, still not opening his eyes. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Arthur. Kirkland." His voice was barely a whisper, and the words came out in gasps. I stared wide-eyed.

"Arthur Kirkland? The infamous pirate, Arthur Kirkland?" I gaped. He opened his emerald eyes, taking in my expression, and smiled weakly.

"Glad you've heard of me, love." He joked, still breathing heavily. I sighed. I couldn't make him leave, not in this state and if I turned him into the queen, he would be hanged before I could say Bitch.

"You'll stay here until the fever goes down. Then I suggest you leave before the queen finds out I'm helping pirate. She hates me enough already." I murmured the last part, and Arthur chuckled, though it hurt him.

"I'm guessing you're Prince Angelo then. Your beauty exceeds your reputation, love." He said, still smiling. I have a reputation? I didn't know that people even knew I existed. I thought.

"You flatter me, Captain." I said bluntly and dabbed his forehead again. Arthur closed his eyes.

"Arthur. Only call me Captain in front of my crew." He corrected, and winced in pain. I shushed him.

"Okay, Arthur. You should get some sleep, it'll reduce the pain." I said and quietly sang a lullaby for him.

Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby  
Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay  
And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow  
Bless you with love for the road that you go

May you sail far to the far fields of fortune  
With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet  
And may you need never to banish misfortune  
May you find kindness in all that you meet

_[Chorus:]_  
May there always be angels to watch over you  
To guide you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay

May you bring love and may you bring happiness  
Be loved in return to the end of your days  
Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you  
I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay

_[Chorus]_

Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay...

By the time she had finished that much of the song, Arthur was fast asleep. His breathing became calm and his heart rate slowed down to normal rate. I continued to keep him cool and hum the song softly. Arthur looked so peaceful to me that I almost forgot he was a pirate. I had to admit that he was one of the most handsome men I'd ever seen, though I hadn't seen many. 'Preserving your youthism for your husband's use', my stepmother said. 'Whatever that means' I thought bitterly, still observing the pirate. His fever started to go down and I decided to sleep for whatever hours I had left. I yawned and collapsed down right next to Arthur, still dabbing his forehead with the cool cloth.

"What's it like to be free?" I whispered, knowing full well that he couldn't hear me. "What's it like to not take orders from anyone? Just be yourself all the time, not pretending to be something you're not. What's it feel like?" I yawned one last time before I fell asleep with the rain patterns lulling me.

**[-End of Dream-]**

I opened my eyes as I wake up from my sleep, I looked at the clock and it says 6:00 pm in the evening, I'd been sleeping for two hours, dinner is still an hour to go. Sighing I laid back to bed and think about that dream.

"Why do I have that dream again…mostly of all people I have to dream of is _HIM_…why _HIM_, why Kirkland…I don't understand…" I asked as I let tears fall down from my eyes. "GOD I HATE HIM!"

Down stairs you looked up as your keen ears picked up my cry…You sighed and shook your head, you noticed that Antonio heard it too and looked at you worriedly, you looked at him sadly. When it's time for dinner you and Antonio came to my room and knocked on the door.

"Ange, It's time for dinner…" You called out.

But…

"I'm not hungry…just go ahead and have dinner without me…" I answered as I dig further down to my blanket.

Outside my room you looked at Antonio who was equally worried.

"Angelo, Mi Amigo…please…just come out." Antonio called out.

You two won't go away until you had what you want so I humored Antonio since he's a guest. The dinner had been awfully quiet, Elizabeta looked at you worriedly as if trying to get some answers, you looked back giving her an equally worried look, Roderich noticed it as well but didn't voice it out. I just continued eating in silence.

Once dinner was over I headed back to my room into my bed and went to sleep and prayed to make it dreamless…

**The Next Day**

Damn my head hurts…Today is Friday and tomorrow is Saturday, right now I had to go to school and wait for tomorrow so I could have the whole day of peace, I wore my uniform, drive to school see my siblings and friend off with their classmates, Avoid Arthur and head to class. During class I noticed that Yao was passing a note to me, he's Ivan's friend…

Yao W.:

Hey… Got a moment later after this class?

I raised a brow to that and wrote a reply…

Angelo V.:

Yeah…

Then I passed it back to him, once he read my reply he mouthed at me akin to 'Meet me at the Locker' I nodded…I get along with Yao easily he's a nice guy to talk to. So once the First class was over he and I met in the Locker to get our books.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked as I fished out my English Textbook.

"I was curious, Aru…" Yao said as he walks beside me along with Berwald who just popped out of nowhere.

"Why were you avoiding, Arthur? Did he do something wrong, Aru?" Yao asked looking down at me.

"Let's just say he and I had a History with each other and he and I don't get along." I answered.

"But it looks like he wants to speak with you yesterday." Berwald butted in.

"I had no time for his excuses." I answered.

"You know, he had detention yesterday, Ivan told me." Yao said.

"Not my problem…" I huffed as I continue heading to the room.

"Yeah, but it seems you are his Problem, da…" Ivan said as he joins us, since we were classmates in mixed class.

"And why?" I asked Ivan meaningfully.

"He wasn't paying attention in class, he must be trying to think of something a way to talk to you, da…why don't you give him a chance?" Ivan asked.

"Why should I…did he gave me a chance before?" I asked as I walk past them.

At lunch I was still peeved at what Yao and Ivan…

"You look unhappy…" You stated as you eat your lunch.

Feli and Lovi are with Ludwig and Gilbert who were eating on the other table, I grunted at your statement.

"Why is it whenever someone wants to talk to me it's about me avoiding Arthur…can't they get that I dislike Arthur?" I huffed and looked away when Arthur look in my way.

You rolled you (E/C) and took a bite in your pasta…

"But dear Arthur likes you, Mon Ami…" Francis stated as he sits beside you. "Poor Arthur couldn't even sleep at night thinking of you."

"Why do I care if he couldn't sleep, it's his fault." I growled.

"You're still mad at him up until now? Amigo…it will do you no good if you keep pushing him away, seeing that he likes you." Antonio said as he sits beside you as well.

I put away my plate and glared at the three of you…

"An Eye for an Eye, remember that…" I hissed and walks away.

I continued to ignore Arthur as he looks at me as I left the canteen.

"Come on Arthur…maybe you should move on, it looks like he doesn't want to come back with you, let him go." Wallace (Wales) stated as he look at his brother sympathetically, yeah, he bullies Arthur a lot, but he couldn't take it when his brother is in such a distress, especially in love, the target of his affection seems doesn't share the same feelings to him.

"It's my fault anyways…" Arthur muttered in depression.

Wallace, Angus (Ireland) and Allistor looked at their younger brother worriedly…

"Why don't you try to talk to him again and try to make him listen to you." Angus stated.

"I'll only upset him more than he already was just by my presence…" Arthur muttered he sighed and rested his head in the table.

Wallace looked at Angus and Allistor.

"We had to do something…anything!" Wallace groaned in despair.

"We don't even know where he would be after class…" Angus muttered.

You passed by and stated…

"He'll be in the soccer field after class…" You answered and passed the door.

**~TIME SKIP WITH FLYING MINT BUNNY~**

After the afternoon class I picked up all my books and headed towards the soccer club house to change clothes, while doing so Austin and his gang came up.

"Hey, Angel!" He called out.

I turned with a blush in my cheeks and glared at him.

"Would you stop calling me that Austin!" I growled.

The man just laughed and past my shoulder.

"I heard the whole thing about you and Arthur." He said as he moves his lollipop.

"Not that again!" I growled.

"Chill…we're just curious why though, it seems that the whole school knew of your Love and Hate relationship with that guy." Jason stated.

"And you just banned that Fan Club…" Java added standing beside Jason.

You knew Jason and Java's relationship and you're quite glad for the two…

"Just shut up and get dressed…I'll wait outside…and please…no shagging in the locker room." I sighed and grinned as Java and Jason blushed at my statement.

Antonio was still in his class meeting and I had to wait for him since he was the Captain of this Team, I found the soccer ball and dribbled it for a moment, I couldn't help it if I'm bored. So I hummed a Tune.

"_Ieyui  
Nobomeno  
Renmiri  
Yoju yogo  
Hasate Kanae  
Kotamare"_

Those morons take their time dressing up…man! They are worse than girls,then I heard snickering behind me, I turned to see Justine, Marco and Josh…

"What are you laughing at?" I growled.

"Oh nothing…chill out!" Justine laughed.

"You should have entered the Drama club they'll faint having you in their den, oh man that voice! That voice!" Marco laughed and literally rolling on the floor…er..in this case the soccer field.

"Marco…I think you're pertaining to the Orchestra club." Josh chuckled.

"I Hate You!" I Yelled.

"We know you love us~!" Justine laughed.

Then I noticed the familiar faces of Angus, Wallace and Allistor, I growled.

"Great! The Bastard's Brothers!" I hissed venomously.

"Want us to kick them out the field?" Marco asked cracking his knuckles.

"Do what you want, just get them out of my sight." I muttered and walk away.

Behind the tree, you were eavesdropping, you sighed at my stubbornness.

'_You're a one tough nut to crack are you, Angelo?' _You thought as you watch Justine, Marco and Josh talk to Angus, Wallace and Allistor.

You sighed again and walks away, you noticed Arthur sulking at the back of the school building.

'_Poor Guy…he should have known better to leave Angelo behind.' _You thought.

You watched him sigh in depression and groaned in agony, for one you can't stand someone depressing over something they couldn't get.

"Man! This Drama is getting on me!" You groaned.

After the Soccer Practice I was heading for the car, you came up…

"Ange…" You began.

"If it is _Kirkland_, Forget it…" I growled. "I'm not in the mood to talk about him."

"Look…I know you hate him that much, but can't you at least talk to him for just a few minute? He looks really miserable." You stated…

"Him? Miserable? Hardly, for a jerk like him? Miserable? Don't make me laugh." I stated coldly and got in the driver's seat.

You get on the passenger seat…

"Ange, please…can't you just try and talk to him." You pleaded.

"No and that's final." I stated firmly and drive home.

"At least one of his brothers? To let them know?" You said sternly.

I glared back at you.

"Fine…Allistor Kirkland will do, if there is anything funny I'll never talk to them or you again."

You cringed at the threat and we went home and went on our ways to our room…

_**To Be Continued**_

_**Please Review**_


	4. Chapter 4

**APH: Promises From The Past **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Hetalia Okay only my OC? They belong to Hidekaz Himaruya!**

**~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~**

**CHAPTER 2: I Tried So Hard To **

**Forget About You **

"It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken**"**

**Rascal Flats – What Hurts The Most**

It was the day…The day I'll speak to one of Arthur Kirkland's brothers…Allistor was his name, bore from Scotland and the Elder of the Kirkland Brothers, he's a fourth year…Here we are the Lobby, you are walking behind me as you fend off Feliciano and Lovino to their class. There he is and he was looking straight at me, you are standing nearby just in case. I stepped up with my usual uninterested Façade.

"So…you decide to speak up, Lad." Allistor asked in his Scottish accent that any nearby fan boys swoon.

I huffed and glanced at your way, you looked at me sternly saying that I should listen.

"What do you want? Bastard…you barged in the Soccer Field yesterday to talk to me right?" I asked in my venomous tone. "Well, your time is now."

Eavesdroppers cringed…Allistor swore he would've died by the way I look at him, that is if only Looks could only kill, he would have.

"Alright, Alright…I wanna asked why do you avoid Arthur?" Allistor asked.

"I know you know the answer to that." I spat.

"Angelo…" You warned.

I shrugged you off…and glared at Allistor.

"No…I don't…" He answered.

"I see…well…guess what…your Brother is nothing but a liar!" I hissed angrily.

"Wh-Why did you said that!?" Allistor asked.

"He didn't tell you, did he? Well…not only he's a Liar, he's a coward to tell the truth too…" I said mockingly.

You noticed Arthur was hiding at the corner of the hallway, listening…you began to worry.

"You know the ending of the Story of the British Pirate Captain abducting the Prince of Rome is it?" I asked.

"The Pirate Captain left the Prince and Never Returned…" Allistor answered and his eyes widened in realization. _'Could it be that the Prince that Arthur had been bemoaning, is this guy?'_

"That's right…he did the exact same thing to me, After all we've been through together, he's just going to leave me in the dungeon? Did I do something wrong?" I asked, on the verge of tears.

You paled as everyone was now gathering around, you noticed Arthur tensed in the corner. Antonio was looking at you worriedly, as Feli was clinging to Ludwig, and Lovi was holding Gilbert's sleeve, the German Brothers were worried as well, they've gone out from class as they heard their Brother/Friend cried.

"He said that I was too afraid to taste freedom! He told me that I could always break away from my duty if I just tried hard enough!" I panted, anger is clear in my eyes.

Allistor was pale and shock at my outburst.

"And you know what he said?" I asked and glared intensely at Allistor. "_HE_ Lied…and then left me all alone… I tried to get over him but I never really got over Arthur leaving me in my personal jail cell. In fact I'd weep almost every single day on that time when I was alone, hoping and praying that my beloved would come back. I searched for long years straight, with no luck, finally concluding that the pirate must have been killed, along with Alfred and the others. The thought haunted me for many years to come, but eventually I'd forced myself to move on. So here I am! And I had the very right to avoid him! Well it's even a miracle that he even remembers my name, after leaving me like a worthless piece of trash, He's Dead…Dead in my life…" I sobbed it really hurts so bad.

When the redheaded Scottish man found his voice again.

"Don't say that. Don't you know much he cared for you?" He attempted smile.

"Cared he says!" I laughed scornfully. "Bullshit. He left me there to rot, justifying his actions with my duty as King? He said he cared for me back then as well, but what did that change? I was trapped in the palace for years, half the time trying to starve myself! I cried my eyes out every night, thinking about how he left me there. I thought he would be different with me than he were with (bitch name). I thought…..just never mind. Now forgive my short temper, but I don't think I could handle any more pain inflicted by him." I cried, turning around to walk away.

"Angelo…please…" Allistor called out.

Ivan and Yao came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder…

"That's enough question, Da…" Ivan stated.

"Give him some time, Aru." Yao added. "He's already hurt as he was before, Aru."

**Male's Comfort room**

I slammed the door shut and locked it, I couldn't help it…I couldn't stop my tears from falling, I leaned at the wall nearby and slid down to the floor…now everyone knows I'm a Former King, Former King or Not, it hurts like hell to remember everything. A knocking comes from the locked door but I don't answer just sit against it with my knees pulled up to my chest.

"Angelo, Mon Cher [My Dear], It's me…Big Brother Francis, Open the door." The Frenchman called out through the door.

"Leave me alone!" I yell back through the door. Silent tears roll down my face but I don't dare let him or them hear me crying.

"Come on Angelo you can't stay in zhere all day," Gilbert tells me trying at the door knob again.

"Yes I can!" I call back to him, trying and failing to wipe the tears away.

Then Elizabeta's voice came…

"Angelo, sweetie, open the door and let me in…only me…" She called out.

I know I could trust her I unlock the door and let her in, she threw a meaningful glare at the others saying they should keep their distance and entered the Comfort Room.

"Sweetie…don't cry, it pains me to see you cry like this." She murmured soothingly as she brushes my bangs away while being careful with the curl.

I looked away at her…

"It really hurts…it hurts so much…why did he lie to me…why did he left me? What did I do wrong, please tell me." I sobbed.

"Honey, only Arthur could answer that question, If you'll only listen you'll understand." Elizabeta answered embracing me.

"No! I don't want to hear anything from him…I don't want to see the man who left me and lied to me." I cried.

It took Elizabeta a while to calm me down, but the truth is…I cried myself to oblivion. She nodded at Ludwig since he's taller than anyone in the group aside from Francis, Ludwig had no problems on lifting me up and was quite surprise at my light weight. He looked at you sternly.

"Was he eating properly, because no man could be as light as zhis!" He whispered.

"I don't know…" You whispered back and looked at Elizabeta. "Was he eating properly or not?"

"I don't know…he was eating with us in the dining table…what could he be doing?" Elizabeta asked quite worried as well.

Ludwig brought me back home leaving me to my Servants' care.

"Make sure he eats vell, he looks underveight." He stated.

"Yes, milord…" one of the Servants answered.

Back at school the scene was a talk you sighed as some gossipers tried to get answers from you, all you just did is glare at them, you noticed Arthur sitting under the tree all by himself, it breaks your heart to see him all alone, his brothers had so long ago given up on him. You walked towards the poor guy.

"Arthur?" You called out.

"What do you want?" He asked gruffly as he looks away.

"I'm not here to scold you or anything, I just noticed that…you're all alone out here while everyone is enjoying." You stated softly.

"Why do you care?" The British huffed stubbornly.

"You know, what Angelo said was true." You said lightly and you noticed Arthur cringed.

"Yeah…I know that…I tried to talk to him but he won't listen to me." Arthur sighed.

"That's because you're not trying harder." You chuckled.

"What do you want me to do? Force him to listen to me?" Arthur huffed angrily.

"If that's the only resort you have left, then why not?" You answered.

"Are you trying to murder me?! Angelo had lots of Allies while I don't!" Arthur yelled.

"You think you're alone? Even Antonio was quite worried about you as well as Francis too, though Feli is quite ignorant, but he understood the situation, Lovi only wants Ange, to be happy, don't start about Ludwig, he just want this Hate and Love to end in a good way, Elizabeta is supportive to anything as long as anything won't hurt every one of us, Roderich just want us to be happy. Heck almost everyone knows and wants you to make a move…Angelo is quite shy to do the first move, so why won't you. If Angelo encased his heart with ice shell, then why won't you melt it with your blazing determination and burning passion?" You stated happily.

"He's just going to hate me more…" Arthur sighed.

"Make him understand that you really didn't meant to leave him, yes, he was deeply hurt when you left, but that doesn't meant that you can't start over again. Make him listen to you even if you have to resort physically, just try not to hurt him much." You advised.

"Do you really think it would work?" Arthur asked.

"Well…how do you think Antonio won me back?" You asked back. "Don't worry, give it time I know he'll find it in his heart to forgive you one day. Try to be patient with him I know it'll be a rough start, but it will worth it in the end."

Arthur smiled slightly.

"Fill that deep hole in his heart, I know only you could do it…" You smiled as you enlightened the sad British. "And oh…don't think that Angelo really hates you…he really loves you and he's just afraid."

You stand up and walk away…

"Thanks (F/N)!" Arthur called out.

"You're welcome~!" You answered and turned to the corner.

Once you did you were snatched by the waist and pinned to the wall by Antonio. He had this smile in his lips.

"You gave him advice didn't you? Amor?" Antonio purred.

"Well…anything to help rebuild their relationship back…do you have any plans how?" You asked.

"Give me a day or two…I can find something out." Antonio smiled and kissed your lips.

You kissed him back…and soon parted for air.

"I hope they'll be okay." You smiled.

"I'm sure they will, trust Arthur, he can be a little rough but he's a good and determined Gentleman if he needed to be, he's very loyal. Angelo is in good hands, you'll see." Antonio grinned toothily.

"Or maybe it's the other way around." You chuckled and snuggled at Antonio.

**Vargas Manor**

**My Room**

I saw you and Antonio entered the house an hour ago, you seemed to be in cloud nine when you entered the house, and I had suspicions that you and Antonio did something at school, I swear you two are doing it a lot and behind my back too…you and Antonio had been inseparable since your meeting…

So here I am in my room, I sit alone at my couch near the window, and the pale moonlight lit the room…I was holding a certain oval, blue topaz rosette pendant with white gold and small white diamonds surrounding the bigger gem but something was off about that gem, it seemed to be glowing a bit as it drew nearer toward my direction.

"_Once upon a time, long ago in a kingdom far far away, there lived a king and a queen who had everything they ever wanted, the trust of their people, a family, a loving home, the most beautiful daughter and each other but in the back of their minds, they didn't have all that they wanted, there was one thing missing . . ._

_They wanted a son._

_The Queen went day and night to the church to pray to God to tell him that she would be the most happiest woman in the world if her family were to have a daughter. Hearing her plea, God sent one of his archangels to the couple and to all honesty, they were surprised but they calmed down when he reached over to the Queens stomach and then said a hymen. . _

_'The boy is whom you shall bear,_

_but forget him once and he loses you all._

_Love is whom will feed this child, one coming from sea by the time he's in his 20 's._

_If this prophecy goes with a different path, all but one will suffer the consequences.'_

_The archangel started to disappear and the Queen looked down to see her belly all plump and round, she was with child and she couldn't be happier._

_Months passed and it was time for her new child to be born. Agonizing hours had passed and the sound of a small newborn's cries were music the King and Queen, they saw the most beautiful boy they ever saw, (y/h/c) hair, (y/e/c) that was just precious and a weak smile that just made their hearts jump. _

_As the boy grew older, so did his love for the sea when he fell in love with a sailor. He was a nice man, blonde hair, green emerald like eyes and deeply in love with the prince. They did everything they could to meet each other, day and night, stayed with each other till morning light._

_His family disapproved of his relationship so to make sure that no other man of the sea had eyes for him, they forced him to roll into the military with his sister. He became stronger everyday but so did his love when he could no longer see him. By faith, they met again at sea, as the first time. As a gift, the sailor gave him a beautiful oval blue topaz rosette pendant with white gold and small diamonds surrounding the bigger gem, he told him that the gem itself lead to an unbelievable treasure in an uninhabitable island. _

_His family heard of the news and the prince was sent off to an uninhabited island, the one that the topaz lead to and left the poor love struck prince all alone to defend for himself. All he could do was surviving for as long as he could and cried, cried out his heart out so everyone could hear his pain. Heart broken, he died a lonely death yelling 'My beloved, I'm sorry I have left!' and without the sailor knowing that his beloved had died. The sailor spends many suns and moons to look for his beloved, also ending his life when his ship wrecked. _

_In the kingdom high in heaven, God watched over the boy, taking pity of him and his lover's demise, decided to give him a chance, a chance to be reborn. _

_'Sweet child_

_Your death so lonely and cruel but I have a plan_

_Until your love from the sea comes for you once again, your soul shall not rest, it shall go into one boy to another until it is complete'_

_On the island that the princess died at, one of Gods Archangels decided to bring this involved with the prophecy, the topaz would begin to glow if it were to go near its owner. _

_Many have heard of the legend but as time went on, the legend had become a myth . . . ._

_One thing about legends...is that sometimes . . . _

_They're true . . ._" I recited and set the Pendant down the table and laid down the couch for a lonely sleep.

Outside the door, you were listening with Antonio, Francis and Gilbert…Ludwig looks ticked.

"Can ve leave his privacy now?" He asked.

The BTT had this nostalgic look in their faces.

"He still remembers, mon ami…" Francis stated.

"Yeah…should ve do somezhing to reunite zhem once more?" Gilbert asked.

"We're doing what we could." Antonio said pointing himself and you.

"I already given Arthur an advice…" You stated. "Come on we should leave him alone for now."

With that they left and went down the lobby to plan things out…

_**To Be Continued**_

_**Please Review**_


	5. Chapter 5

**APH: Promises From The Past **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Hetalia Okay only my OC? They belong to Hidekaz Himaruya!**

**~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~**

**CHAPTER 5: But Your Face Kept **

**On Haunting me**

"I have nothing left  
And all I feel is this cruel wanting

We've been falling for all this time  
And now I'm lost in paradise

Run away, run away  
One day we won't feel this pain anymore

Take it all away  
Shadows of you  
Cause they won't let me go**"**

**[-DREAM-]**

I attempted to get up and stand, but instead I stumbled sideways and hit the wall with her shoulder.

"Ow." I muttered and held on to furniture as I made my way to the front door, not giving up. I peeked through the stain glass window on the side of the door, but as I suspected I couldn't see anything. I mustered up her courage and let the door creak open.

A whip of salty breeze lashed at my face, making my hair blow back, and causing me to hang on to the door frame. Arthur was on the other side of the ship, steering the wheel. His crew was running around all over the place trying to keep in sync with the wind's constant change.

"Oy, Captain, your princess is awake." One of the men spotted her and called out to Arthur. He looked up and smiled when his emerald eyes laid on me. I glared back disapprovingly, but attempted to make my way to him. It was rather embarrassing, since I forced to walk slowly and hold on to something as I made my way. Thankfully, Arthur realized and met me halfway, right before I fell. He caught me quickly and helped me balance again.

"You'll get your sea legs soon, love. They come sooner than you think." He smiled warmly at me.

"Where are we?" I said, ignoring his kindness. Arthur didn't take it personally.

"The middle of the Atlantic Ocean, love. Heading towards the Caribbean." He sounded happy, but I wasn't buying the cheery pirate act. I looked out, nothing but endless sea surrounding them.

"You have to take me back, I can't leave my people with that whore. I'll ruin Rome a lot more than I already has!" I exclaimed, worriedly. Arthur barked a laugh.

"Rome has been ruined for years now, it can survive without you for a little longer, prince. Besides, if I go back now, they'll be sure to hang me." The pirate instinctively rubbed his neck. I thought about it a little longer. Arthur was right, my people could survive a little longer, and I really didn't want to see my savior hanged because I was a wimp. I sighed in defeat and looked at the open ocean again. There was a silence before I spoke again.

"Why did you take me? Don't you know the risk of capturing a prince who's about to be wed to another prince of yet another kingdom?" Arthur smirked.

"Yes, I do and I'll gladly let them have you after we're done." He started to walk back to the cabin and I followed him, still hardly able to keep my balance.

"What do you mean 'after we're done'?" I asked.

"I mean after I get what I'm looking for." The ship bumped upwards a bit and I fell forward, grasping onto Arthur's jacket for support.

"Good God, you're impossible." He chuckled and picked me up bridal style. He walked into his cabin and placed me on the bed.

"Well then why do you need me for it?" I asked bitterly.

"I don't need you for it." He responded, as he walked into a little closet on the side of the wall. Now I was extremely confused.

"Then why did you kidnap me?" It was as if Arthur was avoiding telling me the reason for my kidnapping. He came out holding a short red and black dress and sizing me up to it.

"Because, a flying mint colored bunny told me that you wanted to know what it was like to be free, and I thought I would repay my debt by giving you a taste." He tossed the dress to me and sat in the chair by his desk. "You're outfit is hideous, love. Wear that until we reach Bermuda." I was frozen, embarrassed and shocked.

"You were awake? You heard me?" My cheeks grew hot. Arthur smirked and looked away.

"Get changed, prince." He said, as he studied his maps. But I just stood there.

"You're not going to leave? Maybe give me some privacy when I'm changing."

"This is my ship, and my cabin. If you want to change somewhere else, the deck is always open." said Arthur, not looking as if he was paying much attention to me anyways. I rolled my eyes and turned my back to him. I stripped off my lacey robes and slipped on the red and black one, fully aware that Arthur was staring from the corner of his eye.

The dress was loose on me. It fell down a few inches above the knees and the sleeves exposed my shoulders. I grabbed a pair of black leather boots and slipped them on, then admired myself in the mirror. The outfit breathed and was comfortable, something I could properly walk in. I turned around to see Arthur observing me up and down.

"You look like a pirate." He said simply, though I could tell that he liked what he saw. I smirked and picked up his highly decorated hat off the bed post.

"All I need is the hat." I joked plopping it on my head. It matched the outfit perfectly, but Arthur came up behind me and gently removed it. I turned around to grab it, but he caught my wrist and smirked.

"Ah, ah, ah, only the captain where's the hat." His green eyes looked playfully into my Ruby Red ones. I gave up and pulled my hand away with a sigh.

"Where's the kitchen?" I asked remembering my empty stomach. Arthur barked a laugh.

"Hungry already, love? Come on." He led me to the other side of the ship, though I was able to walk a little better this time. The kitchen was small and extremely messy.

"Help yourself, prince." He mockingly bowed and gestured for him to walk into the pigsty. I rolled my eyes and found some beef and potatoes. I made a huge pot of stew and rice, and then poured some in a bowl for myself. Sitting down at the table, and quietly eating, I tried to avoid Arthur's amused stare. But after a moment or two, it grew uncomfortable.

"Can I help you, Captain?" I sighed impatiently, practically throwing down my spoon into the bowl. Arthur pointed to the huge pot of stew I'd just made, without taking his eyes off of me.

"Are you planning to eat all of that, love? Because we're on a ship, you can't just eat a little and throw the rest overboard." He said, blandly. I rolled my eyes.

"I made the rest for the crew. I thought it rude to not make them something." I said, continuing to eat.

"Hm." Arthur hummed uninterested before getting up and walking to the deck. "Men! It's dinner time. The prince cooked, not me!" He yelled, and I swore I could feel the boat tremor. The crew stampeded into the kitchen grabbing bowls and taking as much stew and rice as possible. As the pirates left, they said a quick grateful thanks to me and a salute to their Captain. Once they all had gone, I put my bowl away and looked into the pot. It was empty.

"It's as if you don't feed them." I laughed, and a smirk played on Arthur's lips.

"They just don't like my cooking. Ungrateful bastards." He muttered. I and Arthur walked back up to the deck. It was nightfall, the sky was a dark cobalt with millions of tiny stars embedded, like diamonds in a velvet dress. The men were all huddled up into a corner playing poker and drinking rum, practically cackling in their drunk manners. I stared amusingly and then quickly ran up to bowsprit of the ship, holding on to a rope as I gazed into the open ocean. The smell of wild wind and sea water filled my nostril, causing me to smile to myself. A familiar hand was placed on my shoulder. I turned to see Arthur's smiling face, looking at me. He took my hand in his gently and led me away from the edge.

"I thought you'd might want to see the symbol of freedom, prince." He said and I curiously went to the wooden railing to see a family of whales. Blue whales. Only intruding the surface once in a while to blow out water. Their shining skin causing ripples in the mostly still ocean. The sound of their calls echoed through the clear skies, not even caring who heard it. I stared with wide eyes. Arthur was right, these creatures really were the symbol of freedom. I looked at the Captain's smug expression and grinned.

"Why did you do all this?" I question, causing the pirate to chuckle.

"I already told you, I had to find a way to repay my debt." He answered simply and slowly circled around me with a hand loosely on his hips. I crossed my arms.

"Is that the only reason? Because there are many other ways to repay me that didn't involve two navies coming after you." Arthur looked at me, his head tilted with curiosity, he walked dangerously close to me. His hand gently raising my chin so that our lips were perfectly diagonal from each other. He looked at me, perfect in color and shape, as he whispered.

"Would you like there to be another reason, love?" Arthur slowly leaned in, but I gently jerked my head away, and walked to the staircase that led to the main deck. I stopped at the top and turned around with a grin on my face and politely curtsied.

"I bid thee good night, Captain." It was a habit of me to always be respectful, and Arthur effortlessly bowed in return.

"I bid thee good night as well, prince." I started to walk away when Arthur called out to me again.

"Though, I hope you know we're sharing that bed." He reminded, teasingly. I froze in my spot, blushed massively and ran into the cabin, hoping Arthur didn't notice my reaction. I looked around the room, trying to spot another place I could sleep. I ended up falling into an uncomfortable slumber on Arthur's desk, though it was practically freezing in that room at night.

**[-End of Dream-]**

I woke up from my couch and I swore I could feel my cheeks burning with intense heat, it was my habit to not look in the mirror, so I took a shower, dress up and walk down the dining room to get breakfast. But as I get there…well…there are some unexpected reaction…Ludwig blushed, Feli let out a 'Vee~!' and blushed, Lovino was blushing too…it was like a chain reaction, Gilbert let out his so called laugh 'Kesesesese~!', along with Francis' 'Ohonhonhonhonhon~!'…Elizabeta just smiled, while Roderich sighed.

"Ange, are you alright? Amigo?" Antonio asked curiously.

"Why is your face red?" You added.

I harrumphed and headed to the fridge…you grinned.

"You've been having a nice dream aren't you~?" You teased wiggling your brows.

"No…I haven't…" I answered flatly…

"Then why are you blushing?" You asked persistently.

"Got a problem with it?" I huffed.

"You've been dreaming of Arthur isn't it?" You grinned only it widened when I blushed heavily.

A vein popped in my head and soon my fist pounded your head…

"That means I hit the nail on the head!" You cackled only to receive another pound on the head.

You're crawling at the floor right now…

"Help! I'm on my last legs! Francis!" You called out.

"Why did you called Francis instead of me~?" Antonio cried out…

"Have no fear, Mon cher! I'll save you!" Francis called out dramatically and ran towards you.

You held out your hand…

"Angelo~! Mon Ami~! Your passion for Arthur is burning alive waiting for you-." Francis called out.

My fist pounded his head as well and now he was joining you on the floor…

"Antonio! You must flee my love…the witch of the sea is coming to get yo-." You called out as my fist pounded you again and you are now twitching on the floor, sporting three lumps in the head.

"CAPTAIN ANTONIO TO THE RESCUE!" Antonio cried out as he dived on your direction only his face met with a frying pan I was holding.

And now you three are twitching on the floor. Roderich, Lovino and Ludwig face palmed, while Feliciano is blissfully unaware as he eats his pasta, Gilbert was wise enough not to do anything or else he'll join the three of you on the floor, Elizabeta is giggling about my morning spunks.

**At School**

Thank god the blush receded…but of all luck…

"Ooh! There's Arthur~!" You chimed beside me.

And then the blush returned…

"(F/N)! You idiot!" I growled and pounded your head with my fist again and stormed off.

Yao and Ivan came to you after they noticed my tirade.

"Why was he blushing, Aru?" Yao asked.

You chuckled… "Well…let's just say Antonio and I are planning to get Arthur and Angelo together…"

"Da? Do you think it'll work?" Ivan asked.

"Ohonhonhon~! With a push towards the right direction, I know it will work~!" Francis laughed.

"Dude~! You'll get Iggy and Angelo together?" Alfred asked.

"B-But they're in bad terms right now." Matthew added.

"They may be in bad terms right now, but I'm sure they'll be inseparable once Antonio and I are done with them…I had lots of plans in my mind…" You chuckled darkly that even Ivan cringed.

The others inched away from you…

"Somehow I felt sorry for Angelo right now, Da?" Ivan said with his usual smile.

The others nodded…

**At Lunch**

"You still pissed, Angelo?" You asked still with that creepy smile on your face.

"That just messed up my whole day", I slam your tray down then yourself in your seat. "I can't believe Mathias would do that…to me of all people! Why can't he chose one of those Manly men, like Kirkland? Than someone like me!"

"That has happened to me plenty. Especially by him…And which Kirkland are you referring to?"

"The Blonde one with green eyes, So he's just a perverted loser, chasing girls…or boys is what you're saying?", I implied and grabbed a fry.

"Well...yeah but he's had a lot of girls"

"I knew it. He's too cute not to. Girls must just brush it off and date him anyway", I gently tap the fry against your bottom lip.

"Yeah...you're good at figuring out girls Angelo" you grinned and bit the fries.

"Well I'm usually like 'the girl' in most of my relationships…if I'll be intending to be on one." I huffed in annoyance.

"Aww! Any boy would love to have you as their cute little uke, Angelo" _'Well you're going to be Arthur's Uke soon anyways.'_, You fantasizes and blushes at your thoughts.

"Weirdo...Aye stop daydreaming about me!" I growled at you.

"Let me have this moment!" You sighed as you continued to fantasize.

"You're so weird!"

"But you know you love me!", You hugs me and rubs you cheek against my arm.

I rolled my eyes in exasperation and continued eating the Fries and start digging to the applesauce and the vegetable salad which you hate the most.

"I can't believe you're eating that stuff!" you said pointing at the whole vegetable salad.

"Hmm? You're eating vegetables at home anyways…" I stated as I ate the celery.

You blinked… "I do?"

I grinned evilly at you… "Two weeks ago at dinner…you just did."

You thought about it…Upon realizing the white stuff covered with cream cheese you took in the bowl, your eyes widened and jaw dropped.

"Th-that was a…" You stuttered.

"Yes…" I answered.

You looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Why didn't you told me!?"

"Why don't you eat vegetables for once, you're getting flabs." I answered as I take a bit to my tomato.

You went to your emo corner and grew mushrooms…I snorted, I swear someone was watching me eat and it's creeping me out. During our free time you keep on bothering me about going to the theme park or so…

"No…" I answered.

"But it's going to be fun~!" Antonio insisted.

"I said no…" I answered.

"Our friends will be there!" you whined.

"Nooo~!" I groaned the headache is starting to build up.

"Pleeeaaassseee~!" You and Antonio pleaded with your puppy dog eyes.

"Argh! Fine!" I growled. "I'll go to this damn park!"

"Yay~!" You cheered and hugged me.

You gave Antonio a thumbs up for the up-coming Operation 'Make Angelo Forgive And Fall In-love to Arthur' Operation MAFFIA for short. You just couldn't wait for the weekend.

_**To Be Continued**_

_**Please Review**_


	6. Chapter 6

**APH: Promises From The Past **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Hetalia Okay only my OC? They belong to Hidekaz Himaruya!**

**~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~**

**CHAPTER 6: Yet Sometimes **

**You Don't Need To Be Sad **

**Just Enjoy A Rare Company Of Friends**

"…..**"**

**[-SATURDAY-]**

Time sure flies…

"Good Morning!" You chimed as we walks towards the school building.

I sighed… "Let's get this over with…so I can get back to work by tomorrow."

I glared at Arthur's direction, he just smiled which sparked my curiosity to his odd behavior, he usually looks away and not smiling back at me.

Elizabeta chuckled at the unison the teens, if you could call us teens, made.

"Good. Anyway, here are your tickets to Fright Light Height."

As elizabeta handed the 13 boys their tickets, Matthew spoke up.

"'Fright Light Height' ? What's with the name?" the Canadian inquired his fellow tennis players.

Lovino shrugged, "Probably the creator/namer of the park didn't have a better name for it?" **(AN: Guilty as charged! XD)**

After the tickets were passed out did the regulars notice the image on it.

Ivan smiled.

The image was a picture of one of the park's roller coasters with some people on it and the information (child/adult blah blah blah).

Yao looked at the smiling Ivan, freaked by his growing smile.

"A-ano…Ivan, Aru?" Yao asked.

Ivan turned to his friend, "Da?"

"Why are you smiling so much?"

Ivan chuckled as everyone turned to him.

"Well, if you must know," Ivan began, "I'm smiling at the people on the tickets, they look so frightened, it's funny."

All of the regulars except Me and Francis shrank back from the creepy vibe Ivan was giving off, their eyes wide and massive sweat drops on the sides of their heads.

"I-Ivan is sadistic!" You shouted

"More like scary!" Feli whimpered from behind Ludwig. Said boy was pointing at Ivan.

"Ivan, don't you have an ounce of sympathy in you?!" Ludwig asked

Ivan went silent in thought, then said, "Depends on the situation…" he shrugged.

Matthew and the others' eyes, if possible grew the size of dinner plates and shivered.

"…" I watched the scene with quiet contemplation.

Francis scribbled like mad with the new data he received from Ivan.

"Good data…" he muttered gleefully, then he thought, _'It will be good data to see everyone's reactions on and after the rides. Especially Ivan and Me.' _The French inwardly grinned maliciously at the thought.

-On the freeway/highway—

You yawned and stretched from his seat, blinking blearily. He had woken up from his short 10 minute nap and looked around the bus at his other friends.

I was talking to Ivan about something concerning the park.

You strained his ears to hear.

"…ould we go on this one?" I asked.

Ivan grinned, which made You shiver.

"Hmm…it would be very amusing to see the others scream. Alright."

You grew frightened and decided to ignore the two and look elsewhere.

His eyes landed on Lovino and Francis, Francis was going over some of his act again and poor Lovino tried to get away from him, but couldn't since Francis had gotten hold of his collar, Gilbert wasn't very amused at all.

You snickered at the sight then turned to Feli and Ludwig. Ludwig was reading a book and Feli was using his boyfriend's shoulder as a pillow while he took a nap.

Kiku was also reading, his book was a recipe book that had lots of ideas for sushi and other fish-related foods.

As for Yao, You had to resist the urge to laugh out loud at the sight.

Yao was sleeping, but was leaning sideways on the chair. If it wasn't for the armrest, the boy would have fallen out of his seat and sent rolling to Kiku's side.

!OoOoO!

-In the bus that's in the parking lot—

"Oi, Feli; wake up, we're here!" Ludwig shook the catlike acrobat. The reaction was instantaneous.

Feli bolted awake, nearly slapping Kiku, who was walking by, and bumping heads with Ludwig, "WE'RE HERE!? VE! WOO!"

Kiku and Ludwig sweat dropped and they tried to calm the ball of energy down.

You put away his magazine and poked Yao on the shoulder.

"Yo, Yao, wake up, we're here."

Yao stirred, "Huh…? Wha—where am I?" the black-emerald haired man blinked blearily and took in his surroundings.

You snickered at the sight of a sleepy Yao; he got up and picked up his bag and slung it on his shoulder.

"We're at the park, sleepy-head, get your ass up and wake up."

Yao rubbed his eyes, "Yosh…" he mumbled; he stretched and got off his seat, picking up his bag at the same time.

Me and Ivan picked up our consecutive bags and after waiting for a still frightened Lovino and a smiling evilly Francis and a very jealous Gilbert to get off the bus after Yao and You, we took our leave after thanking the driver.

"You're welcome; I'll be here when you get back." The driver pulled out an alarm clock at set it for 9:50pm, "I'll be sleeping, but this baby will wake me up. Go have fun."

Ivan laughed and nodded, "Okay."

Then he and I got off the bus and out into the fresh air.

"Okay, let's get to the park's entrance." I said as the other's began to make our way.

Feli ran back and forth, his pent-up hyperness coming back.

"We're going to the park, going to park today!" Feli sang while he skipped.

We all sighed but smiled, or in my case, inwardly smiled.

!OoOoO!

As they approached the park's entrance, we heard the screams of people riding rides near them.

Feli couldn't wait, _'Vee! This is going to rock! WOO!'_

After they handed the ticket people their tickets, all 13 boys looked around them. People were babbling away, laughing, or crying from the fright and adrenaline rushing through their bodies from previous rides.

Ivan looked up as a roller coaster flew by above their heads, going through 5 loops.

He smiled at the frightened screams and laughter he heard.

This certainly will be a trip to remember!

**First Ride: Heart Attack**

"Scream Your Little Heart Out!**"**

"Hey! Let's go on that ride!" Feli grabbed Ludwig's arm and pointed at a ride named,

"'Heart Attack' ?" Ivan inquired, smiling, "Sounds fun. Let's go."

Alfred, who was next to Ivan, felt the sadistic dark aura around his sempai. He cringed a little and backed away.

'_Ivan sempai is freaky…' _As soon as Alfred thought that, Ivan turned his head and looked at him.

_**- CHIBI CATCH –**_ Chibi Alfred backed away, scared shitless while an evil looking Chibi Ivan grinned at him.

'_Scratch that last thought; he's frightening!' _Alfred gulped and ran up ahead with Feli and You, whom were both dragging a surprised Antonio and Ludwig.

I closed my eyes and sighed. Me and Ivan then started after them, Gilbert and Lovino following along with Yao, Francis Matthew and Arthur.

As we made our way to Heart Attack, we looked all around us, staring and pointing at the rides.

"OKAY then…da." Ivan said, gathering all of his team-mates attention to him, "Now that that's done with…" here the Russian turned and coughed slightly, but we all know what he really did, "Let's be on our way to the ride shall we?"

Everyone nodded and went up to Heart Attack, all the while still snickering at the scene before.

As they all climbed up the stairs of Heart Attack, they noticed the exit of the ride and saw people walk out.

They looked to see the after affects the ride caused the strangers.

They all thought that Heart Attack was just a scary name to get people to ride the ride. The people walking; or stumbling out of the exit proved them otherwise.

"Oh man, I thought I was going to DIE!" a boy looking around 18 yelled as he practically collapsed on one of the many benches near the exit.

"I want to throw up…" whimpered a girl, who sat down next to the boy, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"HGG! BLLLLG!" the horrible sound of retching from the next person made them cringe.

"I WANT MY MAMA!" yelled a man; he looked to be around 20 years old.

"SAME HERE!" another man around his late 30s whimpered.

All of the gang were silent as they watched more people walk out, girls and women were crying, rushing to the restrooms to throw up, throwing up, or shaking with fright as the boys and men stiffly walked out looking as though they had been through hell and back, their eyes were wide open with shock, adrenaline and downright fright.

"Is the ride that scary?" Feli asked one boy who came out of the exit.

Everyone who got off the ride just stared at Feli and the other regulars.

"SCARY?!" They all shouted, "IT WAS DAMN RIGHT EXHILERATING AND TERRIFYING AS HELL!"

The Gang sweat dropped at that.

"After this ride, I'm not afraid of hell or death anymore…" a girl said, her eyes still wide opened as people looked at her as she finished her sentence, "I saw _and_ experienced it with my own eyes and soul."

The people around her nodded numbly and walked away.

'_What did we get ourselves into…?' _the thought ran through the minds of our favorite characters as they made their way to the ride that just might kill them.

!OoOoO!

"…" I raised an eyebrow.

"…" Arthur, Lovino, Gilbert, You, and Ludwig's eyes widened with shock.

"…" Matthew, Yao, Francis froze in his mid-writing position.

"…Oh shit…" Alfred, Antonio muttered, studying the…THING…in front of him.

"Hehe…" Ivan grinned gleefully.

"This…is going to be…" Feli trailed off, everyone looked at him, and expecting him to say, "COOL!" but it never came. Instead, he said the words they didn't expect at all, "THE END OF ME!"

In front of them was a ride that fit 13 people. Yes, it's that big. The coaster was shaped into a heart; each seat faced the others since there were red "cracks" all over the heart. The heart's inside was all red while the seats were black with orange belts and shoulder holders/restraints.

Ivan looked at the roller tracks of the ride and saw that this was the ride he smiled at earlier at the front entrance, for there were five loops he saw and the tracks were crazy, going up and down, side to side, over and under; hell, it even ZIG-ZAGGED upside down!

Ivan's insides clenched with anticipation. He couldn't to get on the ride.

"Maybe we should save this for last?" Ludwig asked nervously.

"Y-yeah, let's." Gilbert agreed.

Feli had other plans though, even though he was scared shitless, he still wanted to ride Heart Attack. "VEEEEE! NOOO! We must ride this one!" the Italian declared, "If we don't get over a ride like this, we won't have fun at ALL here, Ve~!"

You, not wanting to hurt your pride or something like that by being a wussy, nodded, "Besides, would you all like to go on this ride in the morning or at night when it's cold which makes it seem that we're diving into oblivion?"

Your statement produced hesitant and scared silence, then the answer came in a millisecond.

"LET'S DO THIS!"

People getting off the ride heard this and gaped with their eyes widened in shock at the bravery of the boys, or was it stupidity?

"They're nuts!"

"Crazy!"

"Are they wishing for death sentences?!"

"It was nice knowing their bravery."

"More like stupidity…"

VERY silent murmurs went around the exiting people, it didn't go past Me and Ivan though. The former shook his head and sighed while the latter chuckled and asked, "Are we really stupid and crazy enough to have a good time?"

"I don't know…maybe." I said with a faint hint of a smile. Note that it was FAINT.

The pink gates leading to three hearts of the ride opened and the (un) lucky 27 people got in their respective heart and sat down, buckling up and securing their safety/life lines. Nine of those 27 people were of course, the Gang.

_**CHIBI CATCH: **_The Chibi Hetalia Gang were getting into the rides while the death march song played. Chibi Me stopped, "Anybody hear that?" Chibi You stopped in his tracks, "Hear what?"

"I don't hear anything," said Chibi Lovino.

"Must have been my imagination then," Chibi Me muttered. Death march keeps playing, softer this time.

As the Safety Inspectors or Heart Attack inspected and tested the security of the shoulder restraints and safety belts, a preppy, chipper, happy woman's voice broke out of the speakers near the ride's track exits and near the lines.

"Please do not stick your arms out or above your head, hence the warning: "Keep your hands and feet _inside_ the vehicle at all times during the ride," If you have a sudden urge to throw up, please save it until the end of the ride. Thank you!"

The speakers died out and the voice faded.

Everyone in the hearts jaws dropped open. "SAVE it until the end of the ride?! WHAT THE HELL?!"

The passengers were in disbelief when the speakers came back to life and the woman's sugary voice floated out again.

"Oh yes, if you or anyone else faints, please scream at the top of your lungs to stop the ride and get help. If you or anyone else gets injured or gets sick, please scream at the top of your lungs and get help. If you are not immune to headaches, dizziness, loop-de-loops or fast speeds around 100k/mph please get off the ride now."

The woman's voice then disappeared which was followed by complete silence.

"THE HELL!?" everyone shouted.

Now, since nobody got off the ride after the voice disappeared, the ride started off and the conductor saluted them.

"Good luck, hope you survive!"

The passengers and the regulars' eyes widened and their jaws were hanging open.

"Survive?! Good Luck?! WHAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

No one got to finish their scream as the vehicles began to move.

Everyone was screaming their heads off. "AIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"…The ride didn't even exit the line-up yet…" the conductor said, sweat dropping along with everyone else in the vicinity of Heart Attack.

"WHO THE HELL CARES?!" shouted the passengers.

It was during that time and day that Heart Attack was proclaimed 'The most feared ride of all'.

But who knows? The regulars didn't even go on any other rides yet, so they didn't support that title…yet.

The three vehicles slowly but surely climbed up the tracks and their passengers were visibly shaking and pale, all clutching their life-lines (excuse the pun). The Hetalia Gang had scattered thoughts running through their heads, **(AN: I'll leave who said what up to you.)**

'_GRANDE FRATELLO, LOVI, I LOVE YOU! DON'T FORGET ME!' _

'_Okaa-san! DAISUKE!'_

'…_Well, it was nice knowing me, and the others. Not Arthur though.'_

'_I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry! Did I leave the water on at home? I'm not going to cry!'_

'_I wonder how heaven or hell looks like. Hmm…guess I'll find out later.'_

'_Good data ohonhonhon-I'm gonna die-Good data-I'M GONNA DIE!'_

'…_Lord, help me PLEASE!'_

'_I don't know what's scarier; ghosts or this!'_

'_Crap, I forgot to feed Romano Cat! Lizzy will do it though…oh wait. NO! ROMACAT!'_

Then all of a sudden, as soon as the 5 connected Vehicles got at the friggin HIGH peak of the ride, the vehicles stopped, causing confusion.

"What?" a person from the middle heart asked.

"Why did they stop the ride?" another from the back heart asked.

"…Everyone, grab your shoulder restraint bars now!" I ordered from the front; yes, the Gang are the ones suffering and braving the front, not of their own will though.

"…Um, okay?" replied 12 voices, the other boys firmly grabbed the handle bars while the people in the middle and back were babbling away. Bad bad bad…

In a time span of 0.1 seconds, the vehicles shot down the tracks, causing people to scream like HELL. Some even FAINTED! Hey, wouldn't you get freaked to death if a ride shot down a steep hill without you noticing or expecting?

People were screaming, "LEMMEOFFLEMMEOFFLEMMEOFF!" or "HELP! HEEEEELP! MY FRIEND FAINTED! HEEELLP!" and more.

Passerby under the rides stopped walking and looked up. Those who went on Heart Attack before teared up in sympathy at the cries and screams.

"HOLY MOTHER OF FUCKEN SHIIIIIIIIIT!" Feli screamed as the ride overrode two loops.

"OKAA-SAAAAAAN!" You and Kiku screamed, tears leaking out his eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gilbert, Arthur screamed just as loud as You, which was LOUD.

"HEEELP MEE!" Lovino yelled, his hands gripping the bars so tight, his knuckles turned white. _'THIS IS SERIOUSLY SCARIER THAN GHOSTS!' _the Middle Italian Sibling screamed in his head.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOH MY GOD!" Francis, Matthew, Antonio shrieked like banshee.

"This is fun! Haha!" Ivan laughed.

People who heard Ivan gaped and imitated fishes, they were shocked and baffled at how someone could enjoy a metal deathtrap!

"CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!" Alfred and Ludwig screamed, They didn't really care about their pride right now, all they wanted was to LIVE! A reputation or pride can be rebuilt or replaced, but not his or anyone else's' LIFE!

"AHHHHHHOOH CONFUCIUS TO HELL WITH IT! AHHHHHH!" Yao screamed and discarded his chance to take out his notebook (the hell?! It'll fall off!)) and gripped the handle bars as the coaster took a hard right and overturned, FLIPPING upside down and ZIG-ZAGGED the tracks!

"AHHHHHHHHH!" everyone screamed as the ride did the last loop, zig-zagging while taking the loop.

I was silent. People were shocked at me. One person, not even SCREAMING at the terrifying turns, loops and flips!

'_He's CRAZY!' _thought the men

"_He's so brave!" _thought the women

It was a relief to everyone as they were finally flipped back in place, but to their horror, the ride shot up a tunnel. Darkness ensnared us.

Screams echoed off the walls of the tunnels, deafening a lot of riders.

Then the ride stopped. Everyone stopped screaming and they tried to regain their breaths, their hearts racing and beating. It felt like there were about to have a—

"HEART ATTACK! I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO HAVE A HEART ATTACK!" everyone yelled, their voices hoarse.

-Yeah…that's what I was about to say…

"W-Why d-did the r-ride s-s-top a-g-gain?" Lovino shakily asked.

"I-I d-d-on't kn-now…" You and Feli replied

"A-Angelo? Y-you alive z-zhere? A-Angelo?" Ludwig asked, everyone was too scared to shout that asking if someone was alive wasn't funny. Actually, some people actually asked that to their friends who fainted earlier.

I'm still silent.

Then Gilbert said, drawing in a shaky breath, "I-I hope zhe r-r-ride is done."

Feli and Gilbert agreed, "Yeah, I-I don't want t-the r-ride to m-move right n-now."

The words seemed to be a cue as the ride suddenly shot down, scaring the shit out of everyone, making the waking people faint again.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! MOTHER OF SHIIIIIIIIT!" Everyone screamed, their hearts felt like they were going to burst, explode, or jump out of their mouths. Quite a disturbing picture if you imagine it…eek…

Then after what felt like an eternity, the ride slowed down and the darkness disappeared. The light appeared and everyone was relieved as they saw Heart Attack's stop and the line-up. But more importantly, they never thought an EXIT sign looked more beautiful.

As they entered the stop, they noticed that people were staring at them in fright, why? Well, one: they were shaking, two: they were crying, and three: they saw fainted people, but they were waking up.

As soon as the conductor pressed the button to release the belts and restraints, everyone jumped out and ran out to the exit, shouting, "SALVATION! NEVER LEAVE GROUND AGAIN!"

However, that wasn't to be, for the Hetalia Gang.

The people who were getting on the ride now, were shaking visibly, noting how the last riders looked, they were starting to freak out.

As the ride started, the previous Heart Attack riders felt sorry for the current ones.

!OoOoO!

-Outside Heart Attack's exit-

I was STILL silent. All the boys noticed this.

"A-Angelo?" everyone asked.

"Angelo, are you alright, da?" Ivan asked with a smile on his face.

I didn't say anything. It scared his team-mates.

"Angelo?"

"(F/N) I think the ride killed him?"

After 5 seconds, I closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

The Gang leaned in to hear what I was about to say. But in this case, scream.

Finally after 3 or 5 minutes of a deathtrap ride, I shouted two words that everyone who rode Heart Attack could agree on: "NEVER AGAIN!"

People whom were victims of Heart Attack, heard this declaration and punched the air, all of the including the regulars, shouting: "HEAR HEAR!"

Ivan inwardly laughed, seeing the reaction and faces of those who rode Heart Attack around him.

'_I wish I brought my camera!' _he thought.

_**To Be Continued**_

_**Please Review**_


	7. Chapter 7

**APH: Promises From The Past **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Hetalia Okay only my OC? They belong to Hidekaz Himaruya!**

**~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~**

**CHAPTER 7: So Let's Go To **

**The Amusement Park **

**And Hope The Rides Won't Kill Us All**

"…..**"**

**Ride 2: Volume Ride 5**

"Cover your ears or you'll go deaf**"**

"…So…what was that ride called again?" Arthur asked, not believing if he heard right.

"Volume." Ivan and Feli said simultaneously.

"And WHY are we going there?" Arthur inquired.

"Why can't we go there?" Alfred asked, confused.

Arthur shrugged, "Oh no reason, except that the name has no meaning to you whatsoever?"

Ludwig agreed, "Yes, Volume DOES seem a bit funny."

Lovino scoffed, "Oh come on, it's just a name."

You cocked an eyebrow, "Oh and the previous rides we rode on were just hallucinations?"

"Exactly." Ivan grinned.

Everyone excluding an impassive Me shot him a look, then shivered as the boy's eyes opened.

Yup, they were at the next ride, and it was 11:38 AM.

After that 20 minute rest after Twirly Whirly Whirl Twirl, filled with lots of coughing, medicine, water, ice packs and a crying Feli with a headache; the regulars all went to find another ride to go on, this time it took less time than it did for the other rides since the loud noises attracted them like bees to honey.

They were right in front of a ride named Volume, and it certainly lives up to its name. The ride was REALLY noisy, resulting in most people to cover their ears at some point when passing the ride. But since Ivan was the one planning where to go, the Gang had no choice whatsoever, lest they invoke those steely electric blue eyes **(AN: sigh…so cute), **to go on the ride.

And right now, I was wishing I had earplugs and earmuffs to drown out the bickering and Francis' begging for mercy at the hands of Ivan.

"IVAN PLEASE! You know this might end up with us in trouble at the ride!" Francis reasoned.

"What trouble? Those were just effects of going to a ride, nothing horrible." Ivan replied.

"But-!" Francis was ignored as Ivan walked off to the ride.

All of the remaining Group of students sighed and poked their fingers in their ears as they followed Ivan, since they were a team, they support each other.

And Feli, for once, wasn't jumping around in anticipation.

"I just know this is going to turn out to be bad…" Arthur muttered.

!OoOoO!

"…This is just begging for trouble…" Arthur muttered.

They were staring at the contraption they were to sit in next; the coaster was like those volume bars you see in those old radios. The front and last part was regular sized, though the middle was raised a little high that you had to step on the stairs leading to it.

"Volume bars…okay…?" You said in confusion.

"WHAAAAAAT?!" Feli, who was near You, shouted; his and everyone else's fingers were still in their own ears, trying to drown out the loud noise of blowing wind.

"FELI! Don't yell!" Ludwig shouted over the noise

"WHAAAAAAT?!"

'_Good god…I'm going to become 50 by the time this trip is done.' _I thought in exasperation as he looked around, his eyes landing on a helper in curiosity.

A helper went around, giving people earmuffs, and they were accepting it graciously.

When she got to the regulars, they all literally grabbed the earmuffs and slammed them on while the purple gates opened for them to get in.

You, Antonio, Me and Arthur were in the front; Yao, Francis, Lovino, Gilbert and Ivan were in the middle and Ludwig, Feli, Matthew, Kiku and Alfred were in the back, and they all strapped down and buckled up.

Now if the noises weren't loud enough, the speakers had to burst to life and HAD to scream over the noise, echoing through the earmuffs.

"Please do NOT stick your limbs out of the cart! IF YOU WANT TO KEEP YOURSELF IN ONE PIECE AT THE END OF THE RIDE, I SUGGEST YOU DO SO! We will remove your earmuffs at the end of the ride so do NOT take them off! Thank you and please enjoy the ride."

However, since the earmuffs were a bit puffy, the regulars only heard a few parts and as one, they shouted, "WHAAAAAT?!" along with everyone else in the vicinity.

Then the conductor started the ride.

Thinking that the coaster would just slowly move up the tracks, the boys let their guard down. But then…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"WHATHAWABAWA?!"

The coaster took them by surprise as it rocketed across the tracks in sonic speed, the ride was blasting loud roars and screams as the ride waved up and down the tracks.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed You, Antonio, Me and Arthur in the front. The two older boys simultaneously grabbed the closest thing to them for life, which was Arthur; who again was being suffocated to death as he gripped the handlebars.

"LET GO OF ME!" Arthur shouted.

"WHAAAAT?!" You, Antoio and Lovino shouted in reply, not hearing their Friend's shout.

"OH MY KAMI!" Kiku screamed as the ride started zigzagging across the tracks.

I shook my head in Annoyance, _'Their voices should be gone from all the screaming they've done…' _he thought.

"YAHOO!" Ivan laughed in delight as the coaster SPUN on the tracks.

"Holy CRAP! AS IF THAT LAST RIDE DIDN'T GET US SICK ALREADY!" Feli screeched.

"Feli, I have no idea what you just said but I agree entirely!" Ludwig shouted

"**YEEEE_-HAAAAAA! KEEP GOING! GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **Alfred roared as he punched the air, Ludwig desperately trying to drag him back down to his seat.

"GET DOWN!" Ludwig and Feli shouted.

"**NEVERRRR! GREAT-O!" **Alfred shouted back, his whole body flaming up.

Suddenly the coaster shot down, causing every single heart to leap up into their owner's throats.

"…!" My eyes widened as he saw how steep the drop was and he clung onto the handlebars.

The screams and winds got louder, so loud it was deafening and none of the Hetalia Gang could hear their team-mates scream.

"Good GOD! WHEN ARE WE GOING TO GET A BREAK FROM DROPPING RIDES?!" Kiku screamed.

"WHEEE!" Ivan crowed in joy, his arms up in the air.

"Ivan. Arms down." I commanded, Ivan pouted at Me, but did as he was told, "You no fun."

It took all of my willpower to not slam my head onto the handlebars.

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The three boys in the front screamed.

"LUDWIG! I DON'WNATALIAADIE!" Feli cried.

"Whaaat?!"

The long drop was filled with screaming and declarations of I'm-gonna-die!

Then the coaster curved up on the tracks and took the boys by surprise, again, as it turned over TEN loop de loops in a row; trumpets appearing out of nowhere and blasting a VERY LOUD chord of sounds into their earmuffed ears, though the sound still pierced their ears.

"MY EARS!" Feli wailed.

"I can't hear anything!" Ludwig shouted in a panic

"LEMME GO SO I CAN SCREAM DAMN IT!" Arthur strained out a yell as You, Antonio and Lovino tightened their grip around his body and neck.

"MAMA MIA, HERE WE GO AGAIN!" You, Antonio and Lovino screeched as they remembered Heart Attack's five loops of zigzagging death.

_**CHIBI CATCH:**_ Chibi Arthur turned blue faced as Chibis You, Antonio and Lovino squealed like girls, shaking him back and forth as a particularly BIG saxophone blew loudly in front of them, their hair in a tussle and eyes swirling.

'_Why is Angelo not clinging to Arthur?!' _You and Antonio thought.

Chibi Me did my best to cross my arms across my chest, the restraints making it a bit difficult. I massaged my temples to relive me of my headache as I sighed in Annoyance; even after a guitar struck a chord near my ear.

Chibi Ivan laughed as he heard Alfred's screams through his earmuffs.

"**YEAH! FASTER! NO NOISE IS GOING TO KILL **_**MY**_** EARS! HAH!" **Chibi Alfred shouted, Chibi Ivan encouraging him with, "Show them your bravery, Alfred! Show them the American spirit, da!"

Chibi Alfred laughed maniacally along with a cackling Chibi Ivan as they shouted challenges and insults at the ride, "You can't kill our ears!" Chibi Ivan taunted, "This doesn't seem like a scary ride!" Chibi Alfred sneered as he bellowed, **"This is like a merry-go-round, it's pathetic!"**

"IVAN!/IVAN-SEMPAI!/ALFRED STOP IIIAHHHH!"

The screaming replies died as the coaster, seemingly angry, began to pick up speed and went sonic boom on them.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed the chibi Hetalia gang, except Me, shouting for the ride to slow down. **–**

'_Good Lord…this is ridiculous!' _I growled in his mind.

"VEEEEE! LUDWIG! STOP THE RIDE!" Feli cried out in a panic as the coaster started to repeat the waves.

"I VOULD IF I COULD, FELI!" Ludwig screamed back, hearing Feli's pleas.

"WHAAAAAAAT?!" Feli screamed back.

"Percentage of us becoming scared silly after getting off this ride is 80, percentage of going to another ride after this is 101!" Kiku screamed loudly enough for his friends to hear.

Though they only head the last part, which got them riled up.

"101?! WHAT THE FUDGING HELL!?"

"OI! LANGUAGE MINNA!" I boomed.

"GOMEEEEN!" they screamed back.

Then the coaster spun in one last circle, making the regulars dizzy, again, and the ride began to slow down; the noise stopping, much to the regulars' relief.

Bu then before they got in twenty feet of the line-up, their earmuffs were forcefully pulled away by robotic monkeys and were victim to the sounds of VERY VERY LOUD trumpeting, guitar playing, saxophone blowing, flute screeching, opera vocalizing that killed their ears and sent their eyes spiraling around and around.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi…" Feli and You stupidly babbled as they swayed about.

"Fsshuuu…" Lovino slumped forward and Arthur gasped, "Air!" he squeaked as he collapsed back in his seat.

"Hmm, that was fun!" Ivan said with a big smile, while poking his finger in his ear, trying to get the ringing noise out of his ears.

"…Vha yuu said?" Ludwig dumbly asked, holding his head upright with his hands, eyes still spinning.

"Why does my ear hurt so much?" Alfred asked, rubbing his ears in pain as he sat back down.

Kiku wobbled as he took out his notebook and shakily wrote and said, "Percent Chance that we won't be able to hear correctly until half an hour has passed…85"

I, who saw Kiku's lips move, but didn't hear anything said, "Kiku…tell us again when we can actually hear you…"

And Kiku, not hearing what his captain said, merely nodded slowly in confusion.

When the coaster entered the line-up, all the us stumbled out and wobbled to the exit, our ears ringing from the noise they were hearing again.

"THANKS FOR COMING!" Everyone, except the next riders, yelled over the noise.

We turned back to them, and in a daze we yelled as one as they put a hand to their ears, "WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

**Ride 3: GraviTEA**

"Now You Can Feel Like Neil Armstrong**"**

They were in shock, literally shocked.

Your cat like eyes were wide open, and Antonio, Alfred, Matthew, Yao, Arthur, Francis, Feli, Ludwig, Gilbert and Lovino's jaws were hanging low. Me, Ivan and Kiku seemed to be the only ones not affected by Elizabeta's and Roderich's appearance.

"Well…" Elizabeta started, "I guess they were right about being shocked…"

Roderich, the one who had spoken before, smirked and said, "You might want to close your jaws, you're attracting flies…"

The nine Hetalia boys quickly clamped their mouths shut, not wanting to swallow flies. **(AN:** Trust me people, you do not want that to happen.

"Okay…this is wayyyyyy too much of a coincidence…Ve—" Feli got cut off by none other than our favorite prodigy.

"You mean Monkey-bug-bite King." You corrected.

Antonio and Lovino suppressed their guffaws.

Feli snickered, "Right…"

Elizabeta was confused.

'_Monkey-bug-bite King?' _they all thought.

"You had to see it to get it…" Ivan said amusedly, trying not to lose his self-control.

Elizabeta was silent for a while, then slowly, he smiled, "I see…that would have been an amusing sight." He said.

Antonio and Feli snickered, "Believe us, it _was!_"

Then both of them cracked up.

Lovino turned away, hoping no one saw his wide grin and shaking shoulders, too bad, because both Elizabeta and Kiku saw.

"Blackmail…" Kiku said evilly, "…Definitely…" Elizabeta agreed with a similar evil gleam in eyes, which made Gilbert, who was near them, sweat drop and back away in fear.

'_S-scary…'_ he thought.

Ivan was silent for a while before he called Kiku over, "Kiku; came over here for a second…"

Kiku blinked even though you couldn't see it, "Sure…"

As Kiku made his way over to Ivan and Elizabeta, the others were deciding where to go next.

"I don't want to go on the other rides we went on…" Matthew said, "I hate those."

"AGREED!" All of the Gang (minus Me) yelled.

"Huh…?" Roderich said confusedly.

"You don't wNataliaa know…" Ivan said as he, Kiku and Elizabeta came back.

"…Okay?" Matthew said.

"Hm, so where are you going now?" asked Gilbert.

Ivan took out the map and everyone crowded around again.

"Hmm…what about that one?" Elizabeta suggested, pointing at a ride called, "Gravitation"

The two rival schools looked at each other and shrugged.

"Fine with me." Francis said casually.

"Ditto…" Matthew agreed.

"…Meh…" Arthur and Yao muttered with a wave of their hands.

"Okay then! Off to Gravitation then!" Elizabeta and Ivan said a little TOO cheerfully, Kiku grinned.

The others blinked and got a vibe….a really bad vibe as they walked off.

!OoOoO!

"…This doesn't look too bad…" Yao said as he and the others stared up at the rather…large dome in front of them.

The said dome in front of them was black on the outside, but when they went in, they found that the glass was tinted. In front of them was a rather tolerable length of a line that led to the other half of the dome.

Since the glass was tinted, the two rival teams (now poor guinea pigs at complete mercy at the hands of a hyped up fan-girl) could not see what was going on behind it. They heard lots of girl shouts and screams; along with resounding slaps and guy laughter, occasionally a loudly whimpered, "OW". Though, most of the sounds were laughter.

"This should be interesting…" Roderich said, raising an eyebrow at the slaps.

"I wonder what's going on to cause that entire ruckus." Yao wondered, "Same here." You said.

"Vee~, I CAN'T WAIT!" Feli shouted.

"I want cake…" Matthew randomly said, earning stares, "What?" he asked.

"Nothing…" Elizabeta said, "Absolutely nothing."

"Look, the line's moving; let's go!" Arthur said.

As the teams got into the line, Kiku turned to the two teams.

The vibe came back, stronger than ever.

Then Ivan and Elizabeta smiled…innocently. (NOT)

That was the ball that broke the tennis strings.

The smile that told everything, the not-so-innocent-smile-because-it's-Ivan-and-Elizabeta-who-are-smiling smile said that there was a horrible 'Kiku-induced" event coming up.

"I have conducted a little…event for this particular ride-interlude…" Kiku said, "With the help of Elizabeta and Ivan of course."

GASP!

The whole Gang minus their serious friends turned white as their faces became horror stuck. Fear sliced through their hearts.

'_As if the rides here aren't scary enough!' _Antonio yelled in his head.

'_Why do we suffer from this?!' _Ludwig wailed mentally.

'_Kiku plus Evil place plus Juice plus Rides that rhyme with TEA plus IVAN and ELIZABETA equals OMG-SOMEONE-GET-ME-THE-HELL-OUT-BECAUSE-I-DON'T-WNATALIAA-DIE!'_ Feli whimpered pathetically.

'Another Kiku concoction?! NOOOOOOOOOO!'Gilbert and the others screamed.

Kiku's glasses gave an evil glare.

"Oh yes, and for this little event, here's the prize."

Kiku somehow whipped out a rather big container that labeled in kanji: GraviTEA

::FANFARE: TA-DAAAA!::

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" They all cried out in horror, attracting stares from the other people around them.

_**CHIBI CATCH:**_ A container sits innocently on the ground.

Chibi Hetalia Gangs minus Serious People in the group together and slink back in fear.

"D-d-d-d-devils!" the chibis cry out, pointing at Chibis Kiku, Ivan and Elizabeta.

Chibi Elizabeta grinned, "Aw, that's not nice…"

Chibi Ivan smiled, "We're more like demons…"

Chibi Kiku inwardly sweat dropped, and he said, "I'm hardly a demon, but if you insist…"

"EVIL DEVIL-DEMONS!" screamed the others.

"NO! NO GRAVITEAAAAAA!" Chibi Antonio shouted

"KIKU ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?!" Chibi Ludwig yelled.

"Probably…" Chibi Kiku said with a maniacal grin.

"AHHHHHHH!" Everyone except Elizabeta, Me and Ivan screamed.

I blinked, then he sighed, "Let's get this over with."

Ivan smiled, "Sure!"

He, Elizabeta and Kiku turned to the others.

"For this little event here, we have a prize." Kiku said.

"If you are the first one to get down, you get GraviTEA." Elizabeta explained.

"Get down?" Gilbert asked.

"Get down from what?" Francis asked.

Ivan smiled as he pointed in front of him, "That."

The teams turned and what they saw made their jaws slack.

"OH MY GOD!" Yao gasped.

"They're—" Arthur started.

"FLOATING!" Antonio and Gilbert gaped.

Indeed. They were all at the front of the line, staring at the sight above them. Yes, you read that right. ABOVE them were PEOPLE.

"…That's something you don't see every day…" Roderich said.

"Yup." You replied.

Just then a slap rang out.

"HENTAI! DON'T TOUCH ME!" a girl screamed at a boy next to her.

The boy clutched his stinging cheek, "I didn't do it! This…thing made me!" The boy pointed at Gravitation's contraption, which was a round dome that had some power that lifted about 50 people up from the ground.

"Well, you could at least resist!" the girl shot back.

"I can't!" the boy replied.

The girl huffed and flapped away, or at least she tried to, the contraption suddenly buzzed and every two people slapped together.

"HEY! GET OFF ME!" the poor strangers above shouted.

"Don't tell me! Tell THEM!" their glued partners said, pointing to the helpers below.

"GET HIM/HER OFF MEEEEEE!" the 50 people above cried.

The Gang sweatdropped, "Weiird…" they droned.

After two minutes, the helpers got the 50 people down.

"Finally!" the girls/women yelled as they ran off.

"Hey! Wait up!" some of the men/boys ran after them (some of them were friends or family members)

"Okay, next 50 people please!" the conductor said.

The Gang and other people filed out of the line-up and were given a weird looking glowing blue belt.

"Put that on." Two female helpers said.

"Okay…?" everyone replied.

As soon as we put the belts around ourselves, the conductor slammed his hand down on a button and all at once the Gang (plus other people that aren't important right now) shot into the air.

"YIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" everyone yelled in surprise.

"I CAN'T MOVE!" Matthew shouted.

"No duh!" Lovino hissed, "WE'RE IN THE AIR!"

Suddenly people began to move toward each other.

"Hola! Come to me Lovi~!" Antonio shouted as he and Lovino began to float to each other.

"OI! YOU GET AWAY FROM ME!" Lovino yelled.

"I'm gonna be old by the day ends…" I muttered as me and Ivan floated by each other.

"And I'll be younger, da!" Ivan said with a dazzling smile.

"Good lord..."

You and Roderich were feeling awkward.

You were a step away from throwing a tantrum while Roderich was one step away from yelling his protest loudly.

Both boys were stuck together, they couldn't get off.

"I don't like this one bit…" Roderich muttered.

"Neither do I." You huffed.

"..That's awkward…" Feli said from his place stuck to Ludwig.

"Hell yeah." Arthur agreed from his place on Matthew.

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE GET THIS GUY OFF ME!?" Both Roderich and You yelled.

Matthew blinked, "But you're not on each other, unlike us two." He gestured to his position with Arthur.

Roderich and You looked at each other.

Realization sank in later, and they both struggled to get unstuck.

"AWAY FROM ME!" they both shouted.

Then Gilbert with Elizabeta floated by, "Don't struggle, you're causing a scene."

"Shaddup!" You snapped, "Everyone here is causing a scene!"

And it was true, all around them were girls slapping boys, boys laughing and girls screaming.

Elizabeta shrugged as she floating around and around with Yao glued to her, "I don't mind this." He smiled.

Yao sweat dropped, "Ehh…okay…Aru…" **(AN: Oh ignorance…)**

Then everyone began to float and glue to each other now.

"OI! What are you doing! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Lovino hissed as Gilbert, along with Feli, Me, Elizabeta and the others began to close around him and Antonio.

"I hate gravity and gravitation." Yao muttered.

"Ditto." Everyone agreed.

Then they, like everyone else, were dropped.

Literally!

"YYAHHHHHHHHHHH!" they all screamed. They all landed in a dog pile on top of each other.

_**CHIBI CATCH:**_ Chibi You scowled as Chibi Antonio landed on you

"GET OFF ME!" you yelled.

"Can't…I'm stuck…" Chibi Antonio replied.

"WELL UNSTUCK YOURSELF!"

"Can't…blame the ride…" everyone else said

Unfortunately, Gilbert got the honor of being landed on by the Gang.

…And it also meant…

"Oww…" Gilbert muttered.

Then Kiku came up to him with Elizabeta and Ivan.

The boy froze along with the others.

"…Gilbert…" Kiku said

Gilbert froze, "Y..yes?" he squeaked.

"GraviTEA."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Gilbert fainted.

"GILBERT!" all the Gang wailed.

"I'm glad that wasn't us…" Antonio said.

"Yeah," everyone else, besides the mourning Group agreed.

Kiku, Ivan and Elizabeta turned to them, with evil grins plastered onto their faces.

Bad vibe was back.

"Lesse…people who landed on Gilbert get GraviTEA too." Ivan said.

"WHAT?! BUT BUT BUT!" they all screamed.

"HEY! THAT MEANS YOU THREE GET IT TOO!"

"No we don't." Ivan said.

"WHAT?!"

"It's true we landed, but we rolled away afterward, leaving us three, along with Angelo who rolled away with us, free." Kiku said.

I shrugged when my brothers looked at me.

"NO FAIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" were their last words before the black concoction rendered them unconscious.

!OoOoO!

**Ride 4: Living Death! Ride 8**

"And Now The End Is Near**"**

Elizabeta and Ivan both took out their maps, looked at it and pointed in front of them.

"Let's go there." They both said.

The others turned and saw a big-ass sign that said: "LIVING DEATH".

Then they saw the ride and their jaws dropped.

"HOLY!" Francis shouted.

"GOOD LORD!" Matthew and Ludwig screamed.

"Oh…my…god…" Antonio muttered, his eyes wide.

"That…will be the death of me…" Yao said in a monotone voice. **(AN: -snicker-)**

In front of the two teams was the HUGEST ride they had ever seen, it had over humongous TEN loops, indescribably criss-crosses and …

Their jaws dropped again.

There were about four LONG, STEEP drops…FOUR!

"Y-you want us to go THERE?!" Gilbert shouted. "YOU'RE NUTS!"

"Of course, let's go!" Elizabeta said, pulling Yao along with Francis, who was grasping onto his other team-mates in fright.

"…Oh lord…" Yao inwardly whimpered.

Ivan turned to his team, and smiled.

"Shall we?" he said.

Then, with inhumane strength, he pulled ALL of them along. Each one tightly grasping onto the teammate behind them, their hands clutched tightly in undeniably true fear and horror.

"Mommy!" They all whimpered.

I closed his eyes and sighed, _'Why me?'_

!OoOoO!

"Gasp…"

I blinked.

Matthew and Francis imitated a fish.

Antonio froze along with Kiku.

The others were already in a huge group, scared out of their wits.

Ivan and Elizabeta smiled.

"Awesome…" they both said, staring at the ride in front of them.

The ride had the look of a severely unstable ride, even though it was. The coaster was grey and looked like a mine-cart with a lot of dents. There were three carts linking to one another, they had back and front seats (meaning the passengers face each other) and six people could fit in one, so it fit all 17 tennis players.

The tracks weren't visible since the line-up was inside.

The poor boys have to suffer the element of surprise.

Gilbert checked his watch, "It's One o'clock." He said.

We wore surprised expressions.

"It's been that long?" Matthew asked, "Wow…"

"Time sure flies by fast…" Kiku said.

"Yeah, when your life is being threatened every few minutes..." Lovino muttered.

"True that…" You said as the brown gates opened.

They all sat down and buckled up in the belts and harnesses.

This was their seating order:

First cart: front: Ivan, Arthur, and Me (First cart: Back) Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert

Second cart: front: Yao, Elizabeta (Second cart: Back) Kiku, Lovino, and You.

Third cart: front: Ludwig, Feli, and Matthew (Third cart: Back) Roderich, Alfred

As the helpers came and checked the security on the belts, harnesses (For the front) and bars (for the back), the conductor's voice boomed out from the speakers.

"Please keep your limbs inside at all times throughout the ride to avoid any injuries!" she said.

"Too late for that…" Matthew said as he and the Gang recalled the past events.

"During the ride, at some point, you will have your pictures taken, so please have fun and make funny faces!" the conductor continued cheerfully, "The photo booth is located when you exit the line-up!"

"Ehh?" Everyone cried, "I don't want my picture taken!" they all cried out in protest.

Ivan perked up at this, _'Hehh…? Photos? This will be fun…' _he thought with a smile.

Everyone sensed the sadistic air and grew nervous, though Elizabeta approved of the air and simply giggled.

"Have fun!" The helpers and conductor shouted, and the green button was pressed.

The carts suddenly launched forward, causing everyone in the front row of each cart to lurch forward.

"OW!" You grunted as the harness put full pressure on his shoulders, which hurt like hell. **(AN: Believe me, it does…) **

"You okay?" Ivan and I asked.

"Yeah!" you replied loudly over the noise, _'I better be…I'm not going to be taken out of tennis so early!' _you growled mentally.

"VEEEE~!" Feli yowled as he lurched forward.

"WAHHH!" Ludwig yelped.

"**YEAHAHAHAHAH! BURNING! GREAT-O, BRING IT ON BABY!" **Alfred bellowed out maniacally.

Francis, Gilbert and Antonio grew frightened at Matthew's undeniably scary laugh and burning background.

_**CHIBI CATCH:**_ "..S-Scary!" Chibi Antonio whimpered.

"He doesn't even have a racket!" Chibhi Francis squeaked.

"…I'm going to die, aren't I?" Chibi Gilbert said.

"WHOA!" Chibi Gilbert and Chibi Antonio gasped as they were forced forward, their hair flapping wildly.

"AIE-YAAAAAAAAAAA!" Chibi Lovino and Chibi You screamed.

"MY NOTEBOOK!" Chibi Kiku yelped as he clutched his notebook that nearly fell out of his hands due to the extreme wind force.

"Don't worry, data, I'll never let you go!" Chibi Kiku muttered.

Then the cart did a turn and this time, the back people were in the front.

You and the other boys screamed as the air roared around them as they flipped over the ten huge loops, Elizabeta was laughing however, as was Ivan.

_**CHIBI CATCH:**_ "AWESOMEEE!" Chibi Elizabeta gleefully yelled.

"WHOO!" Chibi Ivan laughed.

"EVIL DEVIL DEMONNSS!" screamed the others except Chibi Me and Chibi Yao.

The Chibi Emperor and Chibi Business man…er…boy…were currently clutching the harness/bar for dear life.

'_Ohmyfriggin god! HOW DID YOU SURVIVE THESE I?!' _Chibi Yao mentally asked I.

As if he heard Chibi Yao, Chibi I roared in his head, _'I'M A NATURAL SURVIOR!'_

— 'I'm a survivor' plays for a short while—

"WHY THE HELL DID THAT SONG PLAY!?" everyone yelled.

"No idea!" replied the conductor's voice.

"WTF?!" We yelled, then a sharp turn made them shriek.

"AHHHHH!" they screamed.

The coaster kept turning left and right, making all the boys clutch the bars and harnesses for their life!

Sharp turn left, and flipped positions. Then they went into the first vertical drop. All of you except me and Roderich, (Gilbert and Antonio) screamed.

"HELP MEE!" Gilbert yelled.

"I don't wanna die!" Antonio screamed as he and Gilbert gripped the bar.

Second vertical drop, Ludwig, Feli, Matthew and Hiroshi screamed their voices hoarse.

"AAGHHHHHHHH!" Feli shrieked.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!" Ludwig yelled.

"YAAAAAAAAAARHH!" Francis screamed.

The third vertical drop; and the burning man shouted.

"**DORYAAAA!" **Alfred roared, **"FASTER! I CAN TAKE IT NO PROBLEM!" **

Everyone shouted, "ALFRED/ALFRED-SAN! ARE YOU INSANE?!"

'_Burning' _Alfred laughed insanely, **"YES I AM! SO GIVE ME ALL YOU GOT, FREAK DISASTER! BRING IT!"**

Then the coasters dropped down the fourth drop, causing all of their hearts to jump in their throats.

"EEYAARGHH!" They all screamed.

The carts turned left for a long time, swirling into the waiting darkness below.

"AHHHH!" Yao yelled, "STOP!"

The carts suddenly rocketed skyward, causing the ones in the harnesses to grip it as the wind pounded against them. The ones with the bars gripped their restraints tightly as their seat beats secured them against the cart chairs.

"OKAA-SAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" They all yelled.

"WHOOPIEE!" Ivan and Elizabeta giggled loudly.

"**YEAHHH! COME ON BABY! GREAT-OOOOOO!" **Alfred bellowed as he punched an arm in the sky, **"BURRRRNINGGG!"**

Suddenly the ones facing the harsh wind saw a light at the end, and mistook it for something else.

"MY END IS DRAWING NEAR!" You screamed.

"STOP THIS RIDE!" Lovino screamed.

"NOTEBOOK!" Kiku screamed, "I'LL TAKE YOUR DATA TO THE GRAVE WITH ME!"

"LIZZY! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Francis screeched.

"It's okay!" Elizabeta and Ivan laughed.

"NANIII?!" Francis shrieked, "EVIL!"

"Why thank you!" Ivan replied for Elizabeta and himself.

Francis, Antonio and Gilbert each grabbed each-others hands and began to crush the other's fingers.

"We'll die together! We'll die as the Awesome Bad Touch Trio!" the three shouted.

'_You're one to talk!' _You shouted in his head.

Then they entered the light.

What they saw was worse than death…the tracks had ENDED! Part of it was broken off!

"HOLY SHIT!" You shouted along with Lovino.

"Hmm.. guess this is the part where we go backwards huh?" Ivan asked Elizabeta.

Everyone's eyes widened, _'BACKWARD?! OH SHIET!' _

Suddenly there was a flash of light that blinded both sides that stunned the boys.

However, they didn't have time to ponder, because the carts screeched, and suddenly rolled backwards! This time Ivan and the others are now facing the harsh wind, while Yao and the other boys were slapped by the wind.

"OH NOOOOOO!" They all screamed.

"WHEEE!" Elizabeta and Ivan laughed.

"**BURRRRRNINGGGGGG! BRING IT ON!" **Alfred whooped.

"HELP US!" Matthew and the others screamed as they disappeared back into the darkness that they called their own personal Living-Death.

!OoOoO!

We dragged ourselves out of the exit, after the restraints were released they all collapsed and helped each other out of Living Death.

Though, as soon as they got out, Ivan and Elizabeta ran over to the photobooth and purchased the photos Ivan thought was the best.

As they made their way back to their resting teammates, they looked at the pictures and cracked up.

"Lemme see!" Feli shouted, his energy somehow recharged.

When he saw the pictures, Feli also cracked up.

"OH MY GOD, everyone!" Feli laughed, "Look at these! All of us look funny!" then he stopped as he looked at one particular person, "Especially Matthew!"

The boys jumped up and crowded around the pictures.

Despite what they were feeling of their wounded pride being caught on picture, they had to laugh, or at least crack a smile.

You were laughing at Lovino, who was being restrained by Ludwig from pouncing and attacking his friend.

Yao was snickering along with Ivan at Matthew; and said boy was blushing at his picture.

Francis, Antonio and Gilbert were pointing at each other's faces and laughing at one another.

"...As much as I hate to admit it, this is pretty funny…" Yao sighed with a shadow of a smile.

"Indeed." I smiled slightly.

Yao stole another look at the picture.

Elizabeta had a gleeful face on, Yao and Francis had their faces in horror.

You, Lovino and Kiku all had their faces scrunched up, it clearly showed that they were terrified. Lovino had his freaked out face on, You were wailing and Kiku was clutching his notebook in his arms.

Then the other side of the picture (it was split into two columns) showed Ivan, Angelo and Arthur and the others.

Ivan was laughing, while Matthew was trying to duck lower into his seat. I had an impassive look on his face, though you could tell he was freaked out because his hand was gripping the bar so tightly it turned white.

Ludwig was being clutched by Feli, who was wailing and had tears streaming out of his eyes. Alfred…had a red background, his eyes were bulging out of their sockets, his mouth was wide open and in a maniacal grin, his arm was punched out in the sky, his mouth clearly said that he was shouting his phrase, **BURNING!**

Francis, Antonio and Gilbert…the three of them were passed out. They were pale and if they looked closely, they could see a small white spirit version of them flying out of their heads.

"Huh…I didn't see them like that at all…" You muttered, "Did you?" he asked Lovino.

"Nope." Lovino replied.

"…Blackmail…" Kiku grinned evilly.

**Ride 5: Pancake  
**_(Lmao)_

"Pancakes Every One? They're Hetalia Fillings**"**

Then they shivered as a sense of foreboding drove through them.

Like something was going to happen to them…and it wouldn't be really pleasant.

"Okay, I'm officially freaked out." Natalia said.

"Ditto." Mathias said. **(AN: O.o!)**

There was a small silence between the two teams, until Ivan brought out the map again.

"Sooo…" he said, "Where should we go now?"

Both teams crowded around the Prodigy -coughSADISTcough- and looked at the rides.

Lukas blinked and pointed at a ride, "What about that one?" he asked.

They all looked at the name…and choked back an incredulous group, "EHHHH?!"

On the paper, the ride's name was…

"PANCAKE!?"Vash shouted in disbelief, "You're kidding me!"

Everyone else was in a state of shock, amusement, disbelief, and a state of which their minds were asking, _'What was the namer of this ride on?! …Bad pun…' _

"Okay, weird…but let's go. It can't possibly be bad right?" Eduard asked, the rest of the new comer, plus Natalia, agreeing with nods or murmurs of agreement.

The Gang gazed pitifully at them.

"What?" The New Comer asked.

"...Oh you poor, naïve fools…" The Gang sighed in remorse as they headed to Pancake first.

The New Comer, albeit slightly insulted at the crude remark, grew unsteady, "Hey! What are you guys talking about?! Hey!" they all shouted as they ran after their rival.

!OoOoO!

They stared.

That was all they did as the two teams absorbed the hugely outrageous ride they had ever seen. The ride, if it could be called one, wasn't a roller coaster, in fact…it was a—

"…A pan?" Vash and You shouted incredulously, causing a heated glare competition hot enough to heat the pan. **(AN: …I have GOT to stop with these puns…-.-)**

"…Okay, anyway, it seems we're the first in line!" Natalia chirped.

Indeed they were.

"…Is this bad or good?" Raivis asked.

No one knew the answer to that question. All they could do was hope that this ride wouldn't kill them.

Not like it would help…well…much…hehehehe…

Any who…as they went up the steps, the two tennis (rival-friendly) teams stared and gaped at the sight before them.

In front of them, was a rather huge "pan" and at the bottom was what seemed like pancake batter.

"Eh…I don't know if this is a good idea anymore guys…" Natalia said nervously

Vash immediately agreed, "Yeah, I don't want to feel like food!"

Ludwig shuddered, "I don't even want to imagine the idea of being eaten alive!" he cried out.

"...Wonder how I'd taste like though…" Eduard muttered silently

Mathias overheard, turned to his teammate and gave him a what-the-hell-dude!? look. Eduard turned away, blushing slightly.

As the …creepily colored gate of black, grey with oozing yellow opened, the boys all saw what they had to sit in.

"…blue felt spongy balls?" they all asked in a mixed of confusion, amusedly and disbelief.

"Yup!" a helper piped up, popping up from behind Matthew and Feli.

"What the?!" Matthew shouted, startled.

"VEE!" Feli yelped and hit the ground.

The helper blinked while the other boys started to roar with laughter or chuckle.

"S-sorry about that!" the helper laughed slightly as her cheeks took on a rosy color.

"It's okay…" Matthew muttered as Feli sat up and smiled at her, giving her the sign that it was A-okay.

She smiled.

"So what are these anyway?" Vash asked

"They're blueberries," said The helper **(AN: I'm gonna call her Lei)**

Lei nearly laughed as the boys and girl in front of her looked back with renowned disbelief.

"BLUEBERRIES?" The asked as they looked at the blue, soft sphere.

Lei sighed, "Yes, it's a blueberry, now please get in one of them, each one can fit at least two people inside."

So Lei and a few of her friends helped two boys in one Blueberry. In a weird twist of events, Natalia was placed with Matthew

"Hi!" Natalia said with a smile

Matthew replied, "Hey…"

Then after Lei and her friends left, she shouted, "HAVE FUN!" then she gave the sign and the conductor pressed little green.

The ride began slowly, but surely, began to pick up speed.

"WHOOAAA!" They all shouted and screamed as their Blueberry began to roll everywhere, bumping into each other and the sides of the pan.

"HEY!" You shouted as Lovino and Kiku's Blueberry smacked into theirs.

"LOSER!" Lovino hissed triumphantly, only to bite back a started yelp as Mine and Ivan's Blueberry crashed into theirs.

"MUAHAHAHHA!" Ivan cackled while I gave the boy next to him an apprehensive look, all the while thinking, _'Ivan…has gone off the deep end…sigh…Whoa!'_

Me and Ivan rolled away, after being bounced upon by Feli and Ludwig.

"VEEEE~! Bouncy Bouncy Bouncy, We just bounced on Ivan!—and Angelo!" Feli chirped happily.

Ludwig felt the glare before he saw it. _'Oh…poop…'_

Berwald and Tino bellowed with laughter as they rammed into Vash and Lukas and sent them rolling around madly.

"AHHHH!" Vash shouted as the Blueberry he was in bowled over his team-mates' Blueberries and sent them spinning, rolling, or bouncing out of control.

"KYA!" Natalia cried out as she and Matthew were smacked from behind by You and Matthew.

"GOT YA, MATTHEW-SAN!" You shouted in glee.

"Idiot! I'm in here too!" Natalia cried back.

You blanched, then he blushed, "G-Gomen nasai, Natalia-chan!"

Matthew snickered, "Whiiiipppeed…" he snickered under his breath.

You sharply turned to his younger team-mate, "Oi…brat…shaddup…" Matthew couldn't help but burst out laughing, You grew irritated. "Shaddup!" He shouted and he tried to grab Matthew in a headlock, but then…the pan rose!

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Tino and Berwald shouted as they and the others were lifted into the air.

Then the pan started to sway up and down and side to side.

"WHOAAOOHOOOHOAOO!" All the boys plus Natalia shouted.

Mathias and Toris bumped into Kiku and Lovino, who crashed into Raivis who slammed into Matthew and Natalia.

"**HEY! WHO DID THAT! I'LL BEAT YOU FOR THAT! BURRRNNING! YOU CAN ROLL BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!" **Matthew roared.

Natalia's eyes went wide, "HELPPP!" she cried, "Matthew-san went crazy!"

Feli and Ludwig winced, "Poor Natalia!" Feli wailed.

Toris heard and shouted out, "I'll SAVE YOU NATALIA! …if I could…I'm SORRYY!"

Then they all screamed as the pan _flipped_ them and they were in the air.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed as they fell back down onto the pan.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhehhhh?" they all shouted/said, they all blinked at the same time, "Why aren't we smooshed?"

Then they remembered the soft felt bottom.

"Ohhh…I see I see…" they all muttered, then screamed as they were flipped back in the air, "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_**CHIBI CATCH:**_ "Whee!" Chibi Ivan whooped as his and my chibi Blueberry flopped in the air, Chibi Me (with my hair flying up) asked, "Ivan, you do know that you're acting like a child?"

Chibi Ivan, hair also flying up, replied, "Yup! I also plan to enjoy every minute of it! Just because I'm getting older, doesn't mean I can't have fun like a little kid anymore. You should loosen up,"

Chibi Me stared straight ahead and blinked as the chibi Blueberry fell back down to earth.

Chibi You had Chibi Alfred in a headlock, while grinding out from his mouth, "Who's whipped, Gaki!?" Chibi Alfred managed out between your Chibi arms, "YOU. ARE! NOW. LET. GO!" Chibi You shouted, "NEVEEEERR!" and their Blueberry whistled back down to the pan. **(AN: Think of the old cartoons when something is falling down…'WEOOOOOHHHH!' XD)**

"NATALIA! YOU OKAY OVER THERE?!' Chibi Toris shouted to his GF. Chibi Natalia didn't reply, as she was trying to calm Chibi Matthew down.

"M-Matthew-san! Calm down please!" Chibi Natalia pleaded.

"**NEEVVEEERRR! FLIP ONE MORE TIME! I CAN TAKE IT! GREATOOOO!" **Chibi Matthew bellowed out, steam hissing from his ears.

"HEEEELLP!" Chibi Natalia shouted.

"NATALIA!" Chibi Toris yelled back, Chibi Gilbert sighed in his hands.

"Lukas…" Chibi Vash muttered as Chibi Lukas's hair slapped him again, "Yes?" Chibi Lukas replied.

"QUIT WHAPPING ME!" Chibi Vash yelled.

Chibi Lukas stared blankly at him, "Blame my hair…"

Chibi Vash roared in frustration as the blond hair whipped his face again.

Chibi Feli and Chibi Ludwig were uhh….umm…

"Patty-cake patty-cake, baker's man!" Chibi Feli chirped happily as he and an embarrassed Ludwig played a kiddy game. "Bake me a cake as fast as you can! C'mon Ludwig, sing with me!" Chibi Feli laughed, Chibi Ludwig sighed, _'Why me?'_ he thought, and he reluctantly started singing, albeit reluctantly, "Roll it, bake it, and mark it with an E…" Chibi Feli finished it off, "Make a cake for Ludwig and Me!" Chibi Feli lost himself in laughter after that, Chibi Ludwig sighed as the blueberry plummeted back down to earth.

"Kiku-sempai…what are you doing?" Chibi Lovino asked. Chibi Kiku was clinging onto the bars and his head was in between his arms.

"N..Nothing…Just…DON'T LOOK AT ME!" Chibi Kiku roared.

Chibi Lovino's eyes widened, "S…Sure…" _OMG, KIKU-SEMPAI IS SCARED! …hehehe…payback…'_ Chibi Lovino evilly hissed in his mind.

"I'm not gonna say anything, Chibi Raivis said in his Chibi Blueberry. He was stuck by himself…aww…

"You know, this could result in serious consequences…" Chibi Mathias said.

Chibi Toris raised his eyebrows, "Really? How so?"

"…The rides defy all sense of law and logic…"

"Well, this _is_ _FAN_-fiction…"

"True.."

Suddenly, the pan made a HUGE flip, sending the boys and Natalia high up in the air!

"KYAAAAA!" Natalia screamed

"GYAHHHHHHH!" All the boys, except I, shrieked

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed as their stomachs dropped and hearts stopped as the fall back down smacked them.

"DADDY!/KAA-SAN!" they all screamed, for Matthew's case, he was shocked that he called for his Daddy.

'_I CALLED FOR __DAD__?! WHAT THE HELL!? I HAVEN'T DONE THAT SINCE I WAS A KID!' _Matthew was in disbelief.

!OoOoO!

"AYYYE YAHHHHHHHHH!" Vash and You yelled, it was the only thing they could agree on…they HATED HEIGHTS!

"LEMME OFF LEMME OFFF!" Ludwig screamed.

"**ONE MORE TIME!" **screamed Matthew.

"SHADDUP!" The others yelled, "NO MOREE!"

The conductor grinned, and let the pan flip one more time to everyone, minus Burning Matthew's, dismay.

"MATTHEW!/MATTHEW-SAN! YOU'RE EVILLLL!"

"THANKS MATTHEW!" Ivan laughed.

"EVIL IVAN-SAN/IVAN-SEMPAIIII!"

Then all of the blueberries bounced around on the felt floor, the people inside were bumped together, sometimes conked their heads together.

"Ow…" Mathias muttered as his head met the blue ceiling. Toris' head bumped into the side.

After a few minutes of rolling and bumping into each other, the helpers finally were able to get in the ride and help the rival-friendly groups out off their blueberries.

Let's say they all had jelly legs and couldn't stand on the ground…when they all wobbled, stumbled, and staggered out of the exit, poor Matthew, once again, was flattened.

"WHY DO YOU PEOPLE LIKE TO FALL ON ME SO MUCH!?" Matthew shouted.

"We don't…" they all replied.

"THEN WHY?!

"We have no choice…"

"Like hell you have no choice!"

"Then blame the rides…"

Matthew had no reply to that, since it was true, _'But still…WHY ALWAYS ME?!'_

Matthew growled, "Damn it…"

Poor, poor, Matthew…hehehe…

**Final Ride: DrAGONIZING Spins**

"Scream Now, Throw Up Later, Look For Your Missing Shoes Soon**"**

One word summed up the feelings of the boys and men as they stared up at that contraption before them.

"…Whoa."

A carousal swing that looked like a huge dragon spinning in a circle loomed over them. Normally, a carousal swing would have been a few feet wide and some feet high; but this one was modified until it looked like a gigantic, dragon tree with the seats looking like spiders handing from its body. "Oh my…Good god, this thing is HUGE!" Ludwig exclaimed, "Vee, looks like a giant tree!" Feli shielded his eyes as he gazed up at the object in front of him.

You whistled as he eyed the line, "Wow, it isn't going to take us a long time to get to the front," Matthew turned, "What's tha-Oh…Oh wow, that's pathetic." The line, well it couldn't really be called a line at all, there were little to no people there! "Oh man, this thing mustn't be too bad if there's not that many people to ride it," Lovino snorted. Um, yeah. Right, whatever you say Lovino…

"The other rides we've been on totally had us waiting for over five minutes."

You nodded, "Yeah, if this ride is anything, it's not scary. It's just big."

A few passersby who heard You and Lovino's proclamation stared at the boys in disbelief. They whispered amongst themselves as they passed the group. "Ooh, those two are going to get the shock of their life."

"Mhmm, definitely."

"I wonder if they heard of the phrase, "Don't judge a book by its cover," ?"

"Um, I think it should be "Don't judge a ride by its"…you know what, let's just go with the book…"

Elizabeta and Roderich were the only ones who heard these people talking, but decided to stay quiet. They wanted to see for themselves what those people meant, and not to mention see the hilarious reaction from the younger ones they were with. '_Hm…I indirectly just called myself old…'_ Elizabeta and Roderich thought, _'That's just SAD...I want to cry now…'_

They joined their entourage as they approached the ride. To their expectation, it took them only two minutes to get to the front, where they counted only six people waiting to get on. These people also shared You and Lovino's view on the ride.

"Geez, look at this! It's just a normal carousel swing we see at the amusement parks at home!" A girl with brown hair and green eyes scoffed, "Yeah, I mean, it's the same thing, only blown up," A dark haired girl with pink eyes nodded, "Geez guys, let up on the ride! It could be a blast!" A red haired girl with brown eyes said, "Nooo!" was her reply, "Connie, just stop, Alysii and Mimi won't listen," A tall guy with dark red hair and hazel eyes said, "Nah, they'll see, Ian!" Connie replied, "HEY JACKY!" Alysii, the brown haired girl, shouted to another boy, tanned with black hair, "Don't hurl your churros like you did on that cup ride!" Jacky shouted back, "Dude, that wasn't me! That was Aiden!" A boy with dark brown hair and eyes glared, "Shut up, Jacky," though the slight pink on his face deterred the other boy. "NEVER!" Jacky shouted.

The group of men stared as the group in front of them kept on talking…and talking, then arguing, then talking...

"Wow...they sure do talk a lot." Matthew said, "Yeah…" Arthur sweatdropped.

Unfortunately, they were overheard and the group turned to them simultaneously, "HEY!" they shouted indignantly, "We resent that!"

Matthew pointed at Roderich.

"What? Matthew, don't pin the blame on me!"

"Pin the what on who?" Matthew asked innocently.

"Blame, me!" Roderich shouted.

Matthew put his hands up, "Okay, okay, geez, if you wanted to the blame that bad…"

Roderich growled as Elizabeta chortled with laughter, "You set yourself up for that, Roderich!"

"Shut up, Oya…" Roderich muttered as he glared lightening at his wife, who just ignored him, "Oh look, they're letting us in." Matthew said, walking pass his seething brother. Ivan muffled a snicker while I just closed his eyes and acted as if nothing happened. Kiku, as usual was jotting down notes while Ludwig tried to silence You, Lovino and Feli; the three who weren't trying to hide their amusement at all.

"WOO! Let's do it to it!" The three girls squealed as their male friends sighed, "Oh dear lord…"

The group of men and boys plus the three girls made their way to the ride, placing their prizes and other stuff down near the wall. Afterwards, they all sat in individual swings and strapped themselves down; they made sure their swings were close by to their friends. They were all still scattered, but still close enough that they could all talk to someone they knew without screaming over the heads of other strangers near them. "Hmm…I wonder why those people are looking at us so intently…" Arthur wondered aloud, "I don't like the way some of the eyes are glinting."

Ludwig mumbled, "I suddenly feel very nauseous…" an unexplainable dread coiling in his stomach.

In front of them, the conductor leaned in and spoke into the microphone, "Don't lose your lunch people!" she said, "Aiden already did, though!" Jacky shouted, "SHUT UP, DAMN IT!" Aiden roared.

"Err…Okay…well that aside, don't lose your shoes either…we don't want someone getting nailed in the forehead by shoes…again…"

Ivan bit on his lip to restrain his bubbling laughter.

"Oh yeah, and one more thing, when the ride stops, please walk out instead of running for the exit like the dragon's going to eat you." The conductor said this with an amused smile on her face, Matthew narrowed his eyes, _'What the hell is she going on about?'_

Ian snorted, "This ride isn't that scary…"

"Yeah, and it doesn't even look like it'll cause us to throw up!" Feli said, Jacky coughed, "AIDEN."

"Damn it, Jacky you say that ONE MORE TIME and I'll make YOU throw up with a punch to the stomach!"

"Oh, I'm sooo scared." Jacky laughed, "You know you love me!" As Aiden shouted a retort, someone sighed, "Oh lord…"

"Alright, hang on tight!" The conductor slammed her palm on the green button and activated the ride.

"Whee!" Feli laughed as the ride slowly started to spin, the swings starting to sway in the wind.

The ride started off slow, lazily spinning around which made the riders relax. "See?" The same boys spoke up, "Nothing to worry about." The ride continued at about the same pace for a few more minutes, "Mannn, this ride totally makes the others rides look wimpy!" You shouted to Lovino, the other bark with laughter, "I'm screaming from the fear!"

Then all of a sudden the swings started to ascend and descend in a rhythmic pattern, "Yeah this ride is pathetic." Lovino deadpanned, "Makes the other rides seem better, even though they're sue-worthy." You scoffed. Agreements were head all around. Then all forms of chatter stopped when Feli noticed a change in the ride.

"H-hey, what's going on?" Feli shouted as the ride started to speed up, an ominous creaking sounded above them. Eyes widened as the dragon started to uncoil and started climbing the sky, raising the swings high and higher off the ground.

"OH WHAT THE FU-?" Roderich started to shout when the dragon itself started spinning even more, headaches stated to form.

The girls screamed, "KYAAAaAaAaA!" while the guys opted for the more manly, "OHMYGOO~OOOD!" The wind was whipping at their faces and caused many eyes to water. Their screaming were being distorted with the spinning and bouncing of the swings.

"Oh sh- NO! My shoe!" Alysii squealed as her loosened converse was pulled off by the wind and was sent flying into the air. The conductor screamed as the shoe rocketed towards her face and ducked, the shoe missing her head and instead smacked into a button on the machine.

The conductor's eyes winded.

"Uh-oh…" she whispered and turned her head towards the poor riders for the ride began to pick up speed. Again.

"SHIIIIIiIIiiiiiiiIiiiITTTttT!"

The girls were crying, tears streaming away from their watering eyes.

The poor souls stopped their shouts and screams when they felt air grabbing at their footwear. This caused many reactions…for shoes.

"NOO! MY SHOES! MICHAEL, JORDAN, COME BAAAAAAACK!" Connie wailed.

"MY EXPENSIVE SNEAKERS!" Roderich screeched, "NO ONE TOUCH THOSE!"

"MY DATA BOOK!" Kiku shouted as the green book flew out of his hands and into the air.

"NOOOOOooooooooooo! My –insert shoe brand here- ! I paid good money for those!"

"…Well…there go my sandals…" Elizabeta sighed.

"**GET THEM TENNIS SHOE A AND TENNIS SHOE B! BWAHAHA! SHOW THEM THE POWER OF ATHLETE's FOOT!"**

Passerby screamed and ducked as the whistling projectiles began rocketing from the swings. Some were hit by drawn-on vans, others were hit by designer shoes, and one (un)lucky person dodged the first one, but got smacked right in the kisser by the second old, worn-out sandal. ("OH GOD – _WHAT THE FU_- _**EWWWWW**_!")

The conductor was doing her best to slow the ride down., "Geezus, people should take their shoes off before they get on this ride!" she muttered angrily to herself, then cried out as a tennis shoe smacked into her head, her hand missing the stop button and instead hitting another button near it.

…Oh boy…

The dragon suddenly stopped for a few seconds, the momentum of its sudden pausing and the wind rushing around their heads caused many heads to spin and bodies to jerk.

"Oh. Oh thank god. Have we finally stopped?" Ludwig asked.

A creaking mumbled in the air and the riders realized in horrified shock that their bodies were swaying forward. Instead of backward…which meant that they were going…

"BACKWARDS! WE'RE GOING BACKWARDS!" Jacky screamed.

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" were the answering roars.

Though if one listened closely, they could hear a distinctive (although maniacal) voice screaming to the heavens, "**YEEEEEEAHHHHH! BRING IT ON, BABY! BRING IT **_**ON!**_** I CAN TAKE THIS! CRANK THE SETTINGS UP! MUAHAHAHAHH!"**

Elizabeta shrieked, "I THOUGHT I SAID TO TAKE THAT AWAY FROM HIM!"

"WHAT I WANT TO KNOW IS-" Matthew screamed over to his friend, "IS HOW THE HELL HE MANAGED TO BRING IT ON IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"**BWAHAHAHAHAHA! BRING IT BABY! BRING !"**

"_DUDE! DON'T PROVOKE THE UNIVERSE DAMN IT!"_ Aiden roared.

"**TRY AND MAKE ME, **_**BITCH!"**_

"NYYYYyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaAAAa! LuuuUUdwIIIiiiiig! I'm getting nauseous!" Feli wailed, and indeed he was. The poor boy's green complexion could have put the Wicked Witch of the West to shame.

Throughout all this whole fiasco, I had my eyes closed and had opted to try to valiantly tune into my inner "old man" and ignore everything. It wasn't working as well as I thought.

Hysterical laughter was heard and heads whipped around to shriek at the source.

"IVAN (-SENPAI)/CRAZY DUDE! STOP. LAUGHING!"

Their response was only more uproarious laughter.

"AUUuuuGHhh! I need to throw up!" You moaned, "Same here!" Lovino, and some others, groaned in agreement. All of them looked a sickly shade of green.

The empty swings were whistling in the wind and passersby shrieked and ran past the ride to avoid any other possibilities of being nailed by another shoe and quite possibly, judging by the speed the ride was spinning, a detached swing.

Because of these chances, a wide berth was given between the spinning dragon and other people.

Meanwhile the conductor was doing her best to stop the ride, and boy howdy was she having a doozy doing so.

"God damn it, gum shouldn't still be sticky after god knows how long," she griped, apparently the converse that had tried to do her in had gum and was now clogging the reverse button's way free. The conductor grimaced as she went over her only option: Get it out manually. "Ughh…I'm not paid enough to do this…" the conductor dug into her hair and retrieved a bobbypin, glared at the disgusting pink substance and jabbed the pin in, working the gum out slowly but surely. "…Geezus cryst I am sure as hell not paid enough to do this kind of work at this ride!" after a minute or two of griping and muttering of "not-getting-paid-enough," the conductor finally got rid of the foul pinkness and tossed the bobbypin away.

"STOP THE RIIIIIIIIDEEE!"

"PLEEASEE!"

"Ughhhh….hic! oh god…if this ride doesn't stop soon…!"

The conductor slammed her palm down on the stop button, the dragon slowly, to the stomach-churning agony and mass relief of the queasy riders, stopped its nauseating spin-cycle in the air and settled back down in its coil. All the swings began to sway gently, but it wasn't helping at all. As soon as the swings began to show no more signs of moving, it was a massive race to get to a trashcan or bush. Any trashcans (or bush) near the vicinity.

The six group of friends all staggered around and made for the exit, the guys rushing out and hurled at different trashcans while their female friends chose the easier way and threw up into some thick bushes that were right outside the exit. "Hahaha…Aiden…you – threw up a..a..aga-" Jacky hurled up the rest of his sentence. "Fu-UHK You…" Aiden tried to sound threatening but instead sounded like a sick dog.

The Gang all targeted the same trashcan that was nearest the ride, and with their hands over their mouths, the three ran for it. After much stumbling and groaning, the Gang made it to their goal, they all grabbed the rim and hurled; not caring that their heads were bonking into each others. You and Lovino also found another trashcan that was near the ride, made eye contact and through their green faces and sick expressions they glared and dashed forward. "Th-Tha-at caaan's minee!" You choked at Lovino, "Hell fu-UHK no-ooh, peach bu-HUHT!" Lovino tried to hiss, but it came out as a, "fshuuOOOoooh…" The two made it to their destination, tried to shove each other out of the way; but gave up as soon as a wave of dizziness washed over them. "Scre-Ooh…- it!" they moaned together and ducked their heads low into the trashcan and heaved.

The Golden Pair (Alfred and Matthew) ran for the bushes and comforted each other as they hurled their lunch out. "The pain…" they both groaned, "The horrible PAIIIIN…"

Kiku staggered his way around, searching for his notebook, "Data…data…where are you…da…da…" he turned and fell into a bush.

The conductor took one look and deadpanned, "I'm going on my break." And after putting a sign in front of the entrance of the ride, she stalked off.

I slowly got up from my seat and nearly stumbled. Ivan, looking no worse for the wear, smiled. "Ivan…" I started, but paused for a few seconds to cover my mouth and turn my head. "Yes?" came a pleasant reply, I coughed slightly into my hand and slowly turned my head back to the Russian, "…How are you unaffected?" Ivan smiled, "Ah, laughter is the best medicine, isn't it, Da?" said Russian turned to the maniac, "That's how Arthur-san and I aren't feeling the need to throw our organs up." Arthur smiled sheepishly, his wand laid near his feet, having dropped it when the ride stopped.

"I…see…" I said over the multitude noises of hurling.

After some more throwing up and rehydrating with water, everyone started looking for their shoes. In Kiku's case, his book also. "Data…where are you?" he sighed wistfully. "…Man I shouldn't have brought it with me on the ride…"

"YA THINK?" came an annoyed yell. Kiku looked up and got facebooked by the unfortunate person who got hit by "Data." "Next time, please. PLEASE leave your books in your bag, sir!" the man reprimanded and walked away, rubbing his red, square-imprinted face.

_**CHIBI Catch:**_

Chibi Kiku blinked and looked down, "DATAAA~!" he cheered and rubbed his face against the book.

"…you're doing it wrong." Chibi Roderich said after retrieving his precious shoes.

Matthew pulled his shoes back on and sighed as You, Lovino and Antonio laughed. I had no comment while Ivan and Arthur just smiled as they stepped back into their shoes.

Connie, as she was putting her beloved shoes back on ("MICHAEL~! JORDAN~! Return to me~!"), stared at the one person who didn't lose her footwear. "Dude, you're wearing sandals…how the _hell_ did you not lose them!"

Mimi flailed her arms, and indignant expression on her face, "I just bought these! What do you think! I _CLUTCHED_!"

Alysii raised an eyebrow, "With your toes?" she asked as she tied her now gum-free converses back on.

"Yes!"

Aiden, Ian and Jacky stared, "…For the whole ride?" Ian asked.

"Of course!"

Elizabeta starred, "Damn…she's like Matthew when he got his first Hockey Stick."

"WHAT?" Matthew glared lightening at his friend, "I am NOT a female!" Oh poor boy…if he only knew…

"Well-p, it's 6pm and only four more hours until the park closes! Onto the next ride!" Jacky said, and turned to Aiden, "Or would you just throw up? Again?"

"Dude, I SWEAR I'll do it! I swear to **GOD**, I – WILL - DO - IT!"

The Heatalia Gang plus Roderich and Elizabeta stared as the weird group walked away. They stared until You said, "Four more hours? I can't take this place for four more hours!"

"The bus driver set his alarm for 9:50pm, he wouldn't mind if we went back a little early, would he?" Arthur asked, "Besides, we got stuff to carry." He gestured at their plushies.

"I don't think he would mind. He seems nice enough to accept that fact that this place is fucked up and we wanted to go home." Lovino said.

"Hey wait!" Roderich said, silencing anymore talk, "Me and Elizabeta here haven't gone through the perils of this forsaken place yet. I want to see what else this place has to offer!" Elizabeta nodded.

They were stared at. "You have GOT to be kidding me." Feli gaped, "They must be joking…" Ludwig muttered to himself, eyes wide. "I am not riding another one of these flying metal death traps." Matthew said firmly.

Matthew smirked, "You sure? Because we could take you there and you could see for yourselves." Matthew SOOO wanted to see his annoying father and brother scared shitless by the earlier rides he and the others had experienced.

"Sure!" and as if fate sided with him or doomed him, Matthew didn't know because Roderich and Elizabeta both grinned and clapped their hands on his shoulders, "You can take us there and ride them with us!"

Matthew glared at the air as he heard the noises behind him.

"Stop laughing Senpais."

They only laughed harder.

_**10:00 PM, Vargas Mansion**_

The gang looked in wonder at the Huge House…

"Make yourselves at Home, Lizzy will prepare the Late Dinner, Ludwig and Feli will show you your guest room…enjoy your stay." I called out as I head to my room.

It had been a very long day and a nice warm shower would be relaxing…Tomorrow's Sunday, there's no Homework to be done…just a day of relaxation. As I stepped on the shower and let the warm droplets of the shower cares my aching body, I closed my eyes. But the, Arthur's smile some Hours Ago Flashed in my memory, I opened my eyes and swore the warm water is even more warmer…

I shook my head…that's impossible…It couldn't Happen…is it?

_**To Be Continued**_

_**Please Review**_


End file.
